Undercover Jumper
by MusicIsMySoul
Summary: I kill Jumpers. But the messed up thing is I'm one too. I don't kill 'cause I hate them, I kill because I need to survive. Now I'm on the run cause of this human. What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I just go back with Roland? God this is messed up.
1. Domum Quisnam persulto Vicis

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind. She's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little...complicated

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter One: Domum Quisnam persulto Vicis

_They pulled me into this, this life that I live. I didn't choose it but then again no one would probably want to, other than some sick son-of-a-bitch who gets his kicks and giggles out of killing his own kind. Yes, I know what I am and so does the people I work for...HA if you call it work, I call it slavery. They send me out to find someone like me, and if I want to live the next day...I kill them. Kill or be killed I guess...what a fucked up world we live in these days. A place where a war between us and them is raged right before every ones eyes and yet no one realizes it until their son, daughter, husband, wife, mother...well you get the point, winds up dead. I for one really don't get it but if I'm as they say 'impure' and an 'abomination' like they say I am, then I didn't need to get it. I'm a jumper, the only one kept alive by the Paladin. I made a deal and they took it, they took everything...every single little thing! But that is a different story, well it's all the same story cause it's my story. _

_In medieval times they called us 'Domum Quisnam persulto Vicis' or for you un-smart people it's Latin for 'The ones that skip time.' We just call our selves something else, and they call us abominations and kill us off one by one, by one...That is until now._

White, everything around me was white, always white, white, white. White Fucking sheets, pillows, doors, walls, everything and after ten years of white I was sick of it. I laid down on the floor tossing a small lime green tennis ball against the wall hoping that maybe a small amount of the green fuzz would stick to it and bring some colour to the room, as small as it would be. They kept me in here when they didn't need me, like some tool that they would bring out and use then store away for later. I would try and keep my anger inside until they sent me away then all hell would break loose and the poor sucker I was tracking better had slept with one eye open. I herd the footsteps coming closer to my door, yet another job probably and when the familiar sound of the heavy door unlocking I sat up and waited for the painful shock of the cuffs that kept me here. The cuff had be designed to make it so I couldn't jump anywhere still stung even after my long stay here and I wondered why they still used them it's not like I had any jumping spots around here. "Get up" a tall light haired man ordered as he stepped into my room.

I followed his orders and stood and I flinched a little when I felt him slip the cuffs around each wrist, my brain froze for a second and I had to remind myself to trail behind the man behind the long corridor to a pair of chocolate brown doors. I hated theses doors only because I knew what was behind then and not because of the smooth colour of it. I pushed them open with much effort, the sting of the cuff and the reluctant-ness behind my movements. I found myself looking at a row of people, most of which I had seen before. "This is our Tracker" I recognized the voice immediately, the one which I hated so much, so much so that I would rip his voice box out if it didn't cost my own life to do it, Roland.

"How do you keep her contained here?" a small voice of a man spoke

The spoke for a minute but I didn't listen I was to much into not jumping over the table and ripping each and every strand of Roland's white hair one by one, just as he did with us. "Kilo649" my inventory name Roland had spoke of broke me out of my wicked train of thought "is well trained and we have designed Jumper electrode controllers to keep it from jumping"

'It' was the word I picked up on, I wasn't a 'her', or a 'she' not ever a person, just an 'it' to them, a weapon. Roland spoke again opening his big fucking mouth "Kilo649" he called out "you have another mission"

I hardly listened because it was always the same, just blah, blah, blah, kill it and get back here, blah, blah, blah. "David Rice is your new target" my ears perked up, I knew what David Rice had done to Roland over a year ago, and internally laughed at the thought of him waiting two days for someone find him and pick him up "He was last seen in Australia with Millie Harris his Fiancé. Find him and kill him. You know the problems he's given us over the last few years."

I nodded unable to open my mouth in fear that I would say something that would get myself hurt. I was told I was to leave in a few hours so I packed what little personal items I had for myself and some clothes for the trip. As I zipped up my form fitting black leather jacket I herd the door unlock again and once more the sting of the cuffs. I knew the route that they took me and had to hardly look up, you know this would be a lot easier if I could just jump there. We stopped in front of a large plane one that I had used all to often and yet I liked, only because of the nice colours inside and the quiet...it was somewhere where I could think and prepare without a million people looking over my shoulder. I entered the plane not before the guard that was watching me took off the cuff, a relief for me, then handed me a file folder. The plane was big...well bigger than my own room but then again everything was bigger than my room. The rounded walls were pained a sort of mocha colour and most of the furniture was a deep blue colour. I liked it more than the blinding white walls back in captivity. After sitting on the long couch I opened the cream coloured file folder that my captor handed to me. Inside was a few papers filled with information about David Rice and his fiancé and a few pictures in full colour and very detailed places. The Sydney Opera House, The Roman Colosseum -somewhere David had been before-, the Eiffel Tower and David's home town house maybe a few others too. Clearly the Padalin's didn't know anything about tracking David Rice, their lack of creativity had shown that. They couldn't catch someone the same way twice. I tossed the pictures beside me and grabbed a drink out of the small fridge. After I placed myself back on the couch and laid down, I sipped the drink quietly as the plane rolled forward. This job wasn't going to be easy.

Almost eight hours later the plane landed and the soft impact woke me from my shallow slumber, I didn't get much sleep in the first place so might as well get it where I could. A speaker crackled behind my ear and I sat up as orders pushed through it "Kilo649" the name burned every time they spoke it "We have landed in Sydney, you may find the target and report in when the job is done"

I stood and grabbed the pure white backpack that they had filled with things they thought I would need. When I stepped of the plane a humid breeze hit my face and I soon regretted that I wore a black leather jacket. A car was waiting to take me to the hotel I would be staying at and I knew it would be the very best, murderers needed little stress to complicate things. At the moment the car braked I opened the door and exited the dry, stale air of the black car. I walked into the front doors of the hotel and stopped behind some guy who was checking in. I could only see the back of his head but from what I could see what that he had shaggy black hair, a little curly but not curly enough to look like he had an Afro. He had an old army jacket on and a pair of dark blue jeans. Just some normal guy who was blissfully unaware about that war that went on around him, just like any other person. I waited with little patience and soon started tapping my foot as he rambled on about Sydney and how awesome it was, no doubt flirting. Trying to block out the sounds of his obvious Italian accent I pulled out my Mp3 player that I had gotten a few months when on a job then hid it from the Padalin very well. Again a few minutes went by and I could hear my own tapping of my foot even with the music blasting against my ear drums. I was oblivious that someone had bumped into me until my earphones had fallen out of my ears and I met eyes with the black haired man. Blue eyes, not just blue a deep ocean blue, and his skin was a darken tanned colour...I would guess at least twenty-two years old. I had never seen a man with such blue eyes and I could hardly pull my own eyes away from him until I herd his smooth Italian accent "Sorry to keep you waiting" he said in an voice that was clearly mocking me.

I paused choosing my words carefully "I'm sure you got what you wanted from her didn't you" I shot my finger towards the blond woman behind the front desk

"Actually" he spoke and fished a small ruffled paper from his pocket "I did"

I saw a few numbers written on the paper and rolled my eyes, sane people were annoying. I figured that if I continued the conversation I would hurt someone, namely the dark haired man so I turned and took a breath before I spoke to the blond woman I had mentioned "Reservation under Everson"

A few clicks of the keys of the keyboard and she forced a smile and handed me two card keys for the room, two as in if I lost one then I had another one...but I never lost anything "Welcome to Sydney Miss. Everson, your bags are already in your room" she said sweetly, as her job description intended her to do so.

I took the keys and headed to the elevator. As the doors closed I still couldn't relax most people would be so much that they would sleep all day and get massages and go shopping but not me, I had to get to work. A bell sounded as the doors opened into the penthouse floor and I followed the blue carpeting to a black door, it reminded me of the man in the lobby. I opened the door and took in the smell of the room, the smell of fresh sheets, the ocean and a taste of old coffee. Everything was so colourful, oranges, blues, and some green...no white at all...well that is except for the bed pillows but I would call up for some different pillows later. First order of business...shower. I walked into the lavish washroom, blue and green everywhere, even the shower wall was a mosaic of green and blue sea glass that they no doubt took forever to find. I undressed out of my traveling clothes and turned the shower on. Once I knew that it was warm enough I stepped in, it was so hot it made my skin raw and I liked it...it was just what little pain for what I did for my own kind. I scrubbed my skin harder to get clean of everything, of the grime of the trip and to clean myself of the Padalin stench that reeked when I was in the outside world. Once my skin was red, raw and hurt I washed my hair and rinsed it clean, turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself as I roamed around the room to find some clothes to wear. I figured I should blend in with the locals for if David was here I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, so a pair off blue jeans that looked like I had worn then for a long time, a black fitted t-shirt. Flip-flops would do to so I pulled those out of my suit case and tossed them beside the door as I towel dried my hair. I looked over at the washroom and my mind had picked out something I hadn't thought of in a while, jumping into the washroom would give me some time to limber up. So I concentrated on a spot right in front of the mirror as before I closed my eyes I felt myself rip through time itself and land roughly on the cold tiles of the room where I had wanted to be. My mind shook a little since I hadn't jumped for a few months and it had taken a toll on my body. I opened my eyes as I steadied myself on the counter before me. I played with the small pendant that hung on a silver chain around my neck as I stared back at someone I hardly had seen...myself. I had changed last time I had seen myself in a mirror, my light, wavy, brown hair was longer past my shoulders now and my face had gotten a darker tan. I hardly recognized myself. My body was still well toned as I saw my small waist and well shaped arms, wow I had to be training a lot. "Hey you" I laughed then stopped myself, I had to be going crazy now...who talked to their self in the mirror?

I shook it off chalking it up to my latest jump and decided that I should practice more so I jumped into the kitchen, then to the closet, which was slightly cramped, and to the door...it was time to find David Rice.

**

* * *

**

Lee:

**Kilo649: **but I'm not in Jumper

so I'm back with a new story and this one is about Jumper

**Lee: **now you are, anyways I watched this movie a few nights ago and I loved it and this instantly flew into my head

**Kilo649: **who's that rude, ignorant guy

**Lee: **best not ask questions you don't want the answer to, maybe someday you will learn

**Kilo649: **yeah...well thank you Dr. Phil

**Lee: **I try, I try. Yeah well hope you like it and read it, I spent a lot of time trying to find that Latin translation

**Kilo649: **makes you sound a little smarter

**Lee: **well yea- hey wait a little smarter? I'm a genius for making this shit up!!!!

**Kilo649: **tell that to the spelling and grammar errors

**Lee: **oh shut up!!

**Everyone: **yeah we're back!!!!!!! next chapter coming soon!!!!


	2. Sydney's Surf

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter two: Sydney's Surf

I couldn't remember the last time I had set foot on a beach, not since before I had ended up as prisoner. I ran and hand though my dried and watched the many surfers catch the waves as I sunk my feet deeper and deeper into the warm sand. I grew up on the beach. I remembered my parents would always take us down and teach us how to swim, then surf. I picked it up easily because of my great balance, my mom said I got it from her side. I shook my head hard to rid myself of the painful yet calming memories and stared my hunt for David. Only knowing little of his jumps sites I made my way asking people if they had seen him, but through the day I had gotten nothing, no one had seen him in the past few months. Damn Paladin always behind on their information, last time it took them what?...8 years to find him. I let out a giggle and headed back to the hotel, seeing as it was almost 1am and I still had to keep looking for him. I took and breath and felt myself lung forward suddenly then land gracefully in the hotel hallway. I shook my head to stop the pounding, not only because of the jump but the frustration that I couldn't get anywhere with finding David. I brushed my feet free of the sand that had came with me and started to walk when I herd, "Whoa how did you get up here?" that familiar Italian accent came from behind me.

I stopped had he seen me? If he did then I would surly have to kill him so he wouldn't tell anyone. I quickly brushed it off and ducked around the corner hoping he wouldn't follow me. "Wait!" I herd him yell out, I rushed to my room

Before I had time to pull out my key I felt a hand on my shoulder and in one second I had gripped his hand, pulled it forward making him flip and herd him land hard on his back...no doubt the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. Quickly to keep from him getting up and making me have to kick him back down I pulled out my key and jammed it into the lock. When I closed the door I couldn't be sure if he had been out of breath or I, it seemed weird because I hadn't been the one to have my ass kicked by a girl...a deadly, well trained girl...but a girl at the least. Even through the door the sounds of him groaning to get up was hard, I'd hurt an innocent man, yes I was a killer but I only hurt those who got in my way. Not chased me down a hallway. I pushed myself off the door and jumped towards the window so I could watch as the sun went down and every window in the city would light up, like twinkling stars...well not really but I needed to get my mind off of what I had just done. After I had knew the Italian man had left I dressed in a pair of loose black track pants and an ocean blue tank top and tucked myself into bed, it was late and I had to start of early to find David. I could only spend one more day in Sydney before I tried somewhere else. The Padalin gave me a deadline for each city and after it I would move on, just like the good little pawn I was to them. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of something else like the beach, it was beautiful. The light sands, the ocean what stretched out from light blue to sky blue to deep blue then the blackened deepest part. I had wished I could swim, surf on those curving waves I had watched. I sighed and shut my eyes...the beach was right there.

The morning I woke with a start, sitting up in my bed.

_RING, RING, RING!!!!_

Damn it, Damn that stupid phone. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear "Hello" my voice came out angrily yet still groggy

"Hello Miss. Everson. I have here a request to have a wake up call at 5am" the woman said on the other line cheerily

Wait I never asked for a wake up call, I'm sure the Paladin wouldn't either since they didn't care as long as I got the guy. I sighed loudly and pulled myself out from under the blue blankets "thank you" and with that I slammed the phone down.

It didn't take long to get through my morning routine and I finally picked out a pair of jeans again, a blue t-shirt and a fitted black vest over it. I had picked up one of those cool neck scarfs that I had seen the locals wear. It was black and grey almost checker board like and I wrapped it around my neck, I had to admit it was pretty cool. I pushed on my brown flip-flops then picked up my sun glasses from the counter. With a bagel in had I made my way down the hall. As I rounded the corner I ran into something hard and it almost made me fall back. I looked up only to be reminded why I had ran last night, blue, such a deep blue. "Oh. Sorry" he didn't look up from the note book he was holding in his hands "I didn't see-"

Before I let him say anything else I pushed passed him and quickened my pace down the hall "Hey! Wait!" he yelled

It felt like a re-run of a bad movie. The elevator was open and I almost literally jumped into it, punching my finger faster and faster on the close door button. The door finally was closing and I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding but when a tanned hand shoved its way through the small gap left I stiffened. When the doors opened the let the person in, put my eyes straight ahead. I knew he had pushed the Lobby button but I was stiff like a statue and yet my logic was weird but maybe if I stood perfectly still he wouldn't talk to me. "You a track star or something cause you run an awful lot" he chucked he seemed out of breath.

I didn't say anything just stood. He spoke again with that thick Italian accent "Don't talk much either eh?" I could feel his eyes on me "Oh well, but you still kinda freaked me out last night I mean you kicked my ass"

I thought of something to say but kept my mouth zipped shut I didn't want this guy to get any ideas or better yet have a stalker trying to find answers. "I don't blame you" he continued "I did chase you down to your room"

Again I thought of something but I stopped myself when the doors to the lobby opened. I walked quickly hoping he would give up and I could get my work done. To no avail because I could see him out of the corner of my eye and he was following me, his blue eyes doing the same. Their wasn't many people out in the lobby and that helped because with my luck so far I would probably run into someone else and this Italian guy would have another excuse to talk to me. The sun almost blinded me but I quickly pushed my sunglasses on maybe it would throw the guy off of me and I could get to doing my work. I sighed loudly as I felt him by my side matching my fast pace "Hey look" he gripped my wrist and turned me to face him

I didn't like being touched, specially by this guy "Don't you have anything else to do?" I snapped, I was annoyed and I had no time for this guy

He smirked "Actually I don't"

I rolled my eyes, he couldn't see them from behind my sunglasses "Stop following me" I stomped passed him

He obviously didn't catch my last comment because he was by my side again "I just wanted to know how you showed up in the hallway so fast, I mean I just looked around the corner for a second and then there you were"

I opened my mouth making up a quick lie "I used the elevator" blunt, yet effective

"I didn't hear it open" he said back still matching my quick pace

"Then get your hearing checked"

He chuckled "So what are you doing here in Sydney?"

"Business" I said looking straight forward

"No one comes here" he held his arms out "to this great city just on business"

"I am" I pulled forward a little from him "Now leave me alone or I'll kick your ass again"

After that I herd nothing, at least not from him. I mentally patted myself on the back, he was gone. The sun had been high in the sky and it was perfect for finding what I needed today. I looked up to see the Sydney Opera house, a place I had always wanted to visit. Not in these circumstances. I took a look around seeing as no one was looking at me and I disappeared from anyone's sight. The only sound I made was a small thud on the hard metal when I landed on one of the tall curves of the Opera house. It was a good place to see everything and anyone I wanted to. Easy spotting point. I looked out to the deep blue water for a second, It felt like I was on top of Sydney itself. I peeled my eyes away from the ocean and onto the streets below. It would be easy to spot David in this light, I had his image imprinted into my brain since I had first arrived. My beyond perfect eyesight helped to...I had to thank the Paladin for that. They had tested me the day I had gotten there and anything that wasn't broken -and was broken- was fixed beyond any human could have. Eyesight being one of them, reflexes, senses, bone strength, and all that mumbo, jumbo. I was the perfect human, or as close human as they came. By the time the sun had begun dipping below the ocean line I had decided that if David was here then I would have found him, a jumper was easy to find. I sighed and pushed my sunglasses back up my nose and jumped back to the almost empty streets, save for the occasional person or some family with wailing kids tired from a whole day of activities. I remembered when I was little I used to be the wailing kid, the one that got irritated fast. Kinda like now. Usually I wouldn't try to remember things like that but it seemed appropriate. I ran a hand through my wind blown hair and pulled it back into a loose pony tail only to realize that my feet had been covered with warm sand. I was on the beach once again. The sun had almost been halfway covered by the now golden water reflecting the setting sun. The wind pushing off the shore brushed against my face and messed up my bangs, all these familiar senses were coming back to me...it was nice. "It's beautiful isn't it?" an Italian accent came from behind me

I tenses and rolled my eyes at the same time. I wasn't in the mood for someone to intrude on my only relaxed moment in a long time yet fate tested my patience once more. "Are you my stalker now?" I didn't even turn my eyes to him

"Maybe, if you mean that everytime I think I won't see you, you show up out of no where" he smiled

I sighed for the millionth time "I think your just following me"

"Michelangelo" he said "Michelangelo Gabrieli"

"Have you painted the Sistene Chapel yet" I asked sarcastically

He laughed "No but if I saw it I would put it into words for you"

I didn't say anything just stared at the darkened sands that had cooled from the setting sun. He stood next to me, it blue eyes had to match the dark waters now. I wondered what they looked like but stopped myself from looking at him. Truth be told this was the longest conversation I had with someone outside my captors. My social skills were lacking a bit. "The beach is the best place to go to in Sydney" his voice was softer now.

"How would you know?" I asked coldly, but genuinely curious

He took in a breath and let it out slowly "I've visited Sydney many time and everytime I get here it's the first place I go" I saw him out of the corner of my eye smile a little

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" I turned to leave, I couldn't handle someone showing so much emotion at one time

He laughed a little still looking out at the water "No, I'm a traveler, a gypsy you could say"

His accent seemed to tease me for being so mean to a homeless man "So you're a homeless guy. My luck having some hobo following me"

"No I'm not homeless, if I was would I be staying in a fancy hotel?" he pointed to the hotel just across the street, the one we both had been staying at "I just like traveling"

I didn't stay anything just started to walk away from him...what was his name Michelangelo? Yeah "Well nice meeting you Michelangelo" I shot sarcastically past my shoulder

I could still feel his eyes on me as I stalked back to my room. Before the elevator doors had shut I had jumped back to my room. I kicked off my sandy flip-flops and plopped down into the nearest chair _'No but if I saw it I would put it into words for you' _he had said that to me. I shook my head to rid it of everything, today was long. I pushed myself out of the chair and stood in front of the long wall of window. David. He was right there stepping out of a taxi. I quickly jumped to where my first thought was and again sand covered my bare feet. "I thought you were leaving" Michelangelo said from behind me "I herd you walk off"

"Get your hearing checked" I ran quickly to the taxi David had stepped out of.

He had just entered a small bakery where I could see him buying a large bag off sweet bread rolls. I knew I had to act fast and I stopped at the doorway to the small shop where when he stepped out I would make my move. Just feeling him near me sent me into my own little world I went into when I just about to catch my prey. I felt his foot step out from and I lunged at him, it was my time I would catch David Rice. I opened my eyes but I saw nothing, nothing in my arms, nothing near me. I peered up at the large jump scar left. Without a thought I quickly tossed myself into his jump scar, it was strong yet very clear. The wind pounded my face and when I landed it was like every other time, gracefully on my feet. When I lifted my head after clearing it I saw something I didn't expect, The Eiffel Tower...I was in Paris!

* * *

**Lee: **I wish I could go to Paris, France

**Kilo649: **don't we all...wait aren't you going to Austria in like...March or something

**Lee: **YEAH!!! I'm so excited I'm going to take pictures and die!!!!!

**Kilo649: **well don't before this story is done

**Lee: **okay...but I've never been overseas...I'm going to get lost

**Kilo649:** no you won't

**Lee:** do you know what happened when I went to New York

**Kilo649:** no...

**Lee:** I got lost in China town for four hours...I only got back to the Seaport cause of some nice veriety store guy drew me a map

**Kilo649:** that's embarassing

**Lee:** I know...

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon!


	3. Defiance

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind. She's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little...complicated.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter three: Defiance

Paris. It was one place that I had never been to, well...in a long time that is. I stood up straight and found myself in a small room. The room was actually an darkened apartment and when I turned I saw a shadow fall into a room down the narrow hallway. David Rice. I silently tip toed down the hardwood hallway making sure that no sound came from any creaky boards. When I herd small whispers I stood still, I knew if I ruined the element of surprise that David would jump. "Hey" I could hear the smile in David's voice "Sorry I took so long"

A pause silenced the room then a hushed giggle "that's okay David, you were only...five minutes"

"Yeah, felt like forever"

I could have puked with the amount of stupid emotion in the air, actually I did kinda gag a little "So what did you get me?" I herd the woman say

There was a crunching of paper -no doubt the bag of rolls- and then another giggle, louder this time "thank you so much, I love you"

"I love you too" David had said "I'll get you a drink hold on"

I herd blankets rustle and a few foot steps. Without hesitation I jumped to the living room behind some of the brown leather couch. I saw David stop for a second, look around the room, Mentally patting myself on the back for picking a shadowed area, then reach for a glass on one of the shelves. This was my time, I could kill him and be that much closer to freedom. I stood and silently stalked over to hide behind the small islanded counter. I knew he had turned around to look again, he could feel that I was here. The water started to run in the sink and his back was to me, I quickly and quietly stood behind him. My breath on his ear "Don't move" I whispered, ordered

He tensed in front of me and held his breath, I had scared him...good. "Who are you?" he whispered back

"You don't need to know"

He let out his breath "If your going to kill, like I think your going to, then at least let me know who is killing me"

I took a small breath in "Kilo649" It was like venom in my mouth.

As soon as I spoke my words David swung his arm around to him me. Luckily I was faster and I quickly jumped back, now he knew who he was dealing with "You're a jumper?" he looked confused

"Yeah" I stared at him

He took a step forward, I one back "Then why are you trying to kill me?"

Deciding that he would be dead before he could tell anyone I spoke in a whisper "The Paladin sent me"

"Hold on, a Jumper working for the Paladin?" after the words fell from his mouth I charged

I knew he would Jump so I timed mine just right and the moment he did I followed his scar and felt my fist connect with his face. I watched him stumble back, still dead silent in the room, he was trying to not worry the woman down the hall. "Why would you work for the ones that are trying to destroy us?" he covered the place where I had hit him

"This isn't Q&A time" I charged at him again, but this time he didn't have to jump he rolled out of the way.

I knew he was trying to prolong his demise but this was pissing me off, he would make his a lot easier if he just gave in. I watched him look down the hall then back to me "Listen I know you're here just doing your job but please" he begged me, the look in his eyes was hard to look at.

Most Jumpers begged, some got down on their hands and knees and begged, pleaded, tired to make deals, but then I would always would cut them down. But David's eyes, they yelled at me and I knew he wasn't just begging for his life "Please Kilo, You see down that hallway?" he pointed there but I didn't look "That's my fiancé, my pregnant fiancé"

I stood still, my body had tensed up so much that it hurt just to move my fingers. Pregnant. I had never come across this, this is was stupid fate hands me again. I let out the breath I had been holding and dropped my head "Go" I whispered

I knew he had taken a few stepped but when I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders I flinched a little "Thank you" he whispered, I knew he meant it "But tell me, why would you work for them?"

"It's a long story" I mumbled

"I have time" He gave me a small worried smile "One second"

I watched him pick up the half-empty class and run down the hall "Sorry baby"

Trying to block out the voices of the two I remembered why I did stay with the Paladin. I shivered at the thought. When David came back out who knows how long he had taken since I had dazed out he offered me a seat. I was still trying to figure out why he didn't seem terrified by me, he looked a little apprehensive but nothing like he was going wet his pants. He looked at me and I could see the shadows on his face "Tell me" he whispered "Why?"

I sighed and pinched the inner corners of my eyes "It's been ten years since I was captured..." I trailed off telling him everything about what had happened and why I was killing my own kind. He never said a word to interrupt, only changed emotions when he needed to. When I finished it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders, like I could maybe trust David, but then again I did come here to kill him. He ran a hand through his short blond hair "You don't have to stay with them Kilo"

"I have to, If I don't then you know what will happen" I sighed

David was distressed I could tell, the lines on his forehead had deepened and his lips curved downward, he was thinking "Come with us, I've evaded the paladin since I can remember"

I shook my head "I would but they would find me the second that I ran off course" I showed him my wrist, a thin band of metal circled it, the thing almost looked like a silver bracelet

"A tracker" he sighed and leaned back into his chair

"Yeah if I jump somewhere they know" I played with the small silver necklace around my neck, a nervous habit.

David sighed loudly, I knew he didn't know what to tell me, or what to do in that fact "I can make sure they don't come looking for you" I said, at least one good thing could come out of this.

I pulled out the cell phone the Paladin had given me and pressed the speed dial. It only rang once and I knew it was Roland, with it fucking white hair just picturing it made me want to go crazy _"Kilo649 I expect that there is some good news" _he said

"It's done" I spoke in the most monotone voice I could come up with "David Rice's dead and his body is burning at the moment"

"_you lit him on fire?" _he asked

I nodded knowing he couldn't see me "It was all I had at the time"

"_Well that's new" _He chuckled, god I wish I could pull his voice box out so badly "_Get back to Sydney and I want a full report by the time you get back"_

"Yeah" I closed my phone shut "Your in the clear"

David's face changed from distraught to happiness in a fraction off a second and he instantly enveloped me in a tight hug "Thank you again Kilo" he whispered.

I couldn't bare hearing that name come from his mouth but I had to keep him safe, I had to keep him from spreading my name and getting himself and his fiancé killed. "I have to go" I visibly shook, I really didn't want to go back

Before I jumped David put his hand on my shoulder "Be careful" and with that I left.

When I got back to my room in Sydney I felt cold, like I was right back on the boat flowing forward ready to fall over the waterfall. It was horrible. I slowly packed my things back into the small amount of luggage that they had given me. I decided that I didn't need to changed cause I would only be put back in the clothes they told me to when I got back. At least David and his fiancé were safe. When I walked out into the hallway pulling my bag behind me I pulled my scarf tighter around me, no one was around to get in the way of the dark cloud that had formed over my head. I pushed my earphones into my ears and pushed on one of my favorite songs. As I bopped my head to it I stopped looking forward and found my feet interesting. Just as it happened before I rounded the corner and bumped into someone, and as before it was the same guy...Michelangelo. "Hey" he smiled the crooked smile like he had before, I was just to stupid not to notice it "I see you still don't watch where you're going"

I nodded "And I still see that you are in my way" I pushed pass him as I always did

"Wait" he stepped in front of me, he had spotted my bag "You're checking out?"

I nodded again "my business is done here"

He chuckled "Well why do you have to leave so soon, I mean if your business is done why don't you stay here for fun?"

"I can't" I sighed "more business awaits" I walked past him

"Then" I stopped at his word "Can I show you something"

It must have been a brain malfunction cause the words which I had thought of being _"no you creep I'm leaving"_ came out as just a dumb looking nod. When he slipped me hand into his my brain must have worked again cause my feet carried me to his room. It looked just like mine, the colour scheme was different since it was more black and...ewwww white in here. "Hold on just one sec" he disappeared into the walk-in closet for a second then walked out with a black guitar case in hand.

I had never had anyone play a guitar close to me, well save for street performers but that didn't count cause all they wanted was your money. He pushed some of the locks open then lifted the lid. I never had seen something so amazing. The acoustic guitar was the colour of darkened honey, but around the edges it looked like someone had lain pearls in the wood and in the dots on the neck. He picked it up gracefully and laid it across his knees. I watched him strum the stings to make sure they were in tune then smiled at me "It's amazing" I spoke

"I designed it" His blue eyes never left the honey guitar "I'm going to sell it to a company someday, I mean it's not exactly done yet, see its going to have more pearl inlays in the head and in the machine heads" he pointed to what he was talking about, so I would understand fully

"So this is what you do...for a living" I said, actually it was more like a question

I watched nodded "No a temporary designing Job. You know Logos, banners, things like that"

"So what actually do you do?" stared at the guitar on his lap

I herd him sigh "This guitar thing is what my family has been working on for years...my turn" he ran his fingers over the metal strings "I'm trying...well struggling but trying to become a writer"

my eyes didn't leave the guitar and the first thing I could think of was..."You play?"

He nodded "Only a little, not enough to play a whole song or something"

I nodded, I still wasn't really used to talking to any other person for so long so a long pause felt somewhat welcoming. I felt him shift his position on the couch next to me. "Listen it was fun and all but I gotta go" I stood quickly and turned on my heels to leave.

Before I had time to reach the door I felt him grip my arm to stop me "Can't I have your e-mail or phone number or something to keep in touch with?"

I sighed "Michelangelo..." I trailed off when a saw a shadow crawl across the wall.

"What" he stepped into my vision

I looked past him to see the shadow climb higher and higher up the wall. "Umm I have to go"

"Come on are you going to run from me again?" he held onto my forearm and the heat from his hand was making my whole body warm.

I turned to the door and pulled it open, White hair. "Hello Kilo649"

My first reaction was to turn around and jump but Roland's eyes kept me there, frozen with rage "Hello Roland" I spat

He took a step towards me and with that I took one back keeping the distance between us "Thought that I would come down and give you a ride back" he hadn't even noticed that Michelangelo was in the room, or holding onto my arm.

"I could go on my own" my eyes locked on to his "I'm quite capable"

"Well there's the thing" he waved his finger at me as he tired to advance on me, I took steps back "Now my sources in Paris say that they saw David and Millie at the Eiffel tower"

'_God dammit David!' _I thought

"Now want to explain that to me?" Roland asked

I looked in straight in the eyes before I smirked "No" and then I jumped to one of places I could remember

when I landed another load fell on top of me crushing my ribs. I pushed it off and when I looked up Michelangelo was backing away as far as his body would let him and he backed into a load of crates. I couldn't even form words at the look on his face...it was fear...confusion, and more fear. He was afraid of me...as he should be. When I looked down at my feet I guess I had been not to cautious because I had found a few things had come with us, a few pieces of paper, the couch I had been sitting on, and a guitar case. I stood up, my legs weak from all the things I had jumped. "W-what did you do to me" he looked like he was going to hyperventilate "Am I dead?!"

"No" I sighed "your not dead"

He tired to breath, his fear was taking over him. I could see it. He looked at me and spoke "Then what happened to me?"

* * *

**Lee:** oh shit...

**Kilo649:** oh shit...

**Michelangelo:** oh shit!

**Coolaid man:** OH YEAH!!

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon...oh shit?


	4. Pyramids of Egypt

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind. She's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little...complicated.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter four: Pyramids of Egypt

I couldn't explain where we were, I just remembered the pictures that were taken of this place. I tried to remember but having Michelangelo's fear ridden eyes burning into me made my thoughts clouded. This place had been of David's partner, what was his name...ugh Michelangelo stop staring at me! I pushed some hair out of my face, it was bright here, really bright. Must have I left my things back in that room, or at least it could have jumped with me. Sighing loudly I pushed myself off the ground steadying myself on a crate beside me...I was tired from the surprise jump with all those things. When I looked around the room it was in a mess... darkened burnt ashes of paper across the floor, multicoloured wires that had been cut, and light sand everywhere. My feet acted on there own as I wandered through the mess pushing some things out of my way. I noticed that there was no door just a wide open space the faced out into the desert. THE DESERT, no, no, no. This would the easy to find me. I bet Roland and his men were already on there way here, damn this tracker. I looked at the silver bracelet around the wrist and wondered if I would ever escape, like a prisoner from an old movie. You know rides off into the sunset never to be seen again, that kind of thing. I herd Michelangelo's voice behind me "Where the hell did you take me?" surely enough he had taken his eyes off me for one second and looked around.

I ignored him for a few minuets until I spotted a desk, a really big desk. Most of the remaining papers had been burnt but one caught my eye, it was tacked to the wall. A picture of Roland, it was blurry and in black and white but I could still make out his disgusting white hair, but there was two other people in the picture. A small boy probably no older than fourteen and an woman...his mother. The picture was taken from a far distance and I could see a large plane in the picture. I pulled the picture off the wall tearing a small bit of it in the process. My eyes didn't leave the picture until I herd a crash from behind me. Michelangelo was standing by a few crates that had fallen over "Don't touch anything!" I yelled at him and he raised his hands as if to show he was surrendering to the police...HA! Like I was anything close.

I shoved the picture into my pocket and turned around, he was staring right at me "Stop doing that" I told him

"Doing what?" he shrugged his shoulders

"Staring at me" I said walking towards him

He might have tried not to but he started backing away as I came forward, he was scared...still scared. I didn't know why but I stopped and decided against going any closer "What did you do to me?" he asked, I knew he wanted to know but they would kill him and me if I told him.

"I didn't do anything" I said "You were here when this happened" A lie I could only make up right then

He narrowed his eyes and stood his ground "No I wasn't. I was with you in Sydney, Australia just a few minuets ago"

"What are you talking about?" I said acting as if what I had said was reality "there was and explosion"

"STOP!" He yelled stomping his foot towards me "I'm not crazy so stop making me think I am, I know what you're trying to do and I won't believe it"

I sighed and turned away from him, he could easily see through what lies I could tell him, as transparent as they already where. I took a few steps away from him then glanced over my shoulder "I can't tell you what's happening. They would kill you if you knew what they are"

"Who?" he asked

"I can't tell you" I said going back to the table looking for nothing but my eyes still skimmed over the remaining papers.

I herd him let out an angry breath and take a few steps away from me. When I turned I could see him gathering things that had still stain in tacked, an empty plastic bottle, a piece of black fabric torn and sandy, and a few other things...then it clicked. "No!" I yelled and walked towards him "You are not going out there"

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do, because since you're not going to tell me what's actually happening then I'm leaving" He started looking for some other things.

"Please, you'll die out there" I didn't know why I cared since I had never really was interested in normal human lives but I wouldn't let him just walk out and kill himself in the desert "There isn't any water for miles out here"

"I'll get by" he rolled his eyes.

Thankfully to him when he pulled on the lever for the tap, sputters of clean water came out as he filled the empty bottle. I knew if he left then the desert would kill him, but if hey stayed they would make it all more worse than death. I grabbled onto his jacket as he tried to exit the cave "Please" I knew he wouldn't stay but I tried anyways

He snorted at me and turned his ocean eyes back into the sun. I saw him tie the black rag around his neck then pull it up around his nose and mouth...good way to keep the sand out. I turned away from him, it wasn't my fault...I told myself that for hours.

When I finished going through everything, all the papers, news reports, pictures, letters, even some videos. Thankfully I had found a small TV and DVD player that worked under all this mess. The DVD's where all jump sights, thousands of jump sights. I made sure that everything I found went back into its original place, no one besides the Paladin would know I was here...like anyone else would find it. It had been exactly four hours and twenty-three minuets since Michelangelo had left, since he last looked through me with his ocean eyes, since I hadn't felt guilty. It wasn't my fault. I turned to look out into the bright desert as if I would look as see him standing there, but he wasn't. The sun was at its highest and he would be baking out there...I knew he wouldn't last any longer than anyone else. I jammed a few papers into a torn messenger bag I had found under the desk and covered my face with the scarf that was stain around my neck this whole time. It was no going back now...I followed the still visible footprints jumping a bunch of times to get there faster. The steps followed a straight line for an hour until I found the empty plastic bottle hidden in the white sand. It was hot and I wouldn't even last long out here. They started to zig-zag, the footsteps told me Michelangelo was close and very weak from the heavy uneven steps. I stopped dead in my tracks, the sand warming my feet even through my shoes...Michelangelo. He was stumbling, almost crawling. My brain went on overload when I saw him half dead, I jumped back to the cave and filled the plastic bottle as much as I could with my hands shaking so badly, then as fast as I could I jumped back. Michelangelo had already been on the ground by the time I gotten back, stupid me...I was to slow. My feet ran as fast as they could my brain to busy to even try to jump. When I got to his body my knees gave out and I feel forward...this _was_ my fault. "Fuck" that was the only word that I could get out when I cradled his head in my hands.

I opened the bottle and poured some of the water into his open mouth. His lips were cracked and swollen, his skin a light red around his eyes, and sand everywhere. The rag that was around his face had fallen back to his neck and had done nothing to help him. The water looked like it was helping, his lips weren't as sad looking. "Michelangelo..." I whispered, thinking if I spoke to loud he wouldn't reply "Hey. Get up, 'kay?"

I didn't know why but right now I would have made a deal with the devil to get him to stand up. A groan made my chest tighten "God dammit" a loud scratchy voice said

He sounded like sandpaper had gotten stuck in his throat "Michelangelo..." I almost hugged the guy when his ocean eyes and looked up at me.

He didn't smile just licked his lips to get a little moister back. I leaned the water to his lips and poured slowly, he had other plans and gripped the bottle with a weak hand a chugged half of it down. "Hey slow down there" I whispered.

I had pulled his head into my lap to shade him from the sun, he didn't look happy to see me only to see the water that came with me. When I his eyes finally met mine after a few long minutes he spoke...quietly but still he said something to me "thanks for...helping me out" his eyes left mine and looked at the half empty bottle.

I nodded my reply and looked out into the brilliantly coloured desert. Okay so I got here fast but how were we supposed to last with so little water. The cave had to be a few hours away and I wouldn't be able to carry him all the way back. I sighed loudly and readied myself for the jump...actually the questions that he would ask when we got back. Before I could even bring myself to jump the howl of helicopter blades came from above me. Sand whirled around us, I tired to cover Michelangelo with my body, his hands weak as they were nudged me away. It hurt that he wouldn't even want my help in his time of need...how could I blame him. The sand scrapped on my arms and back it hurt but it wasn't enough that I couldn't push it into the back of my head. When the sand had fallen and cleared I could make out the outlines of four figures climbing out of the big black machine. One standing in front of all of them...fuck-tards! White hair...this wasn't real. The desert did play tricks on people so this had to be a mirage. "Well, well, well..." He chuckled "When I herd you had jumped here" he didn't finish his sentence.

I watched as the three other men, dressed in all tactical gear pulled out those stupid fucking sticks...I called them 'Jump sticks' cause they stopped us easily. "I know you're going to take me back but he doesn't know anything" I looked down at Michelangelo then back up at Roland "Leave him somewhere safe"

"It's not your division Kilo649" Roland said as he signaled the three to come after us

One of them pried Michelangelo away from my arms then tossed him into the helicopter roughly as they pulled hand cuffs onto my wrist. I guess my mind went from surrendering to going crazy. My elbow connected with the first guy I could see. He flopped on the ground when the second one let go off my arms and wacked me in my ribs with his Jump Stick. I had to breath for a second when I herd Roland chuckled from where he was standing. Everything turned red. I spun and kicked the second guy in the side of his head then watched him spin to the ground and sinking into the hot sand. "Nice work Kilo649" Roland smiled "I guess our training worked"

Before I could react the third guy that had disappeared behind the helicopter had fired something at me. The sting of a blade cut into my shoulder, I could take that. Then the shock came, the shock of 10,000 volts of electricity running through my body and my brain. I collapsed onto the sand. Every Muscle in my body clenched and wouldn't let go, even my thoughts stopped for a few seconds, I had forgotten everything...how to breath, to listen, to think. This was the only physical weakness to a jumper...the only thing that really stopped us. "They all go bad one day" Roland said...at least it think it was him

The shock stopped for a second then came back full force. It was the pain that made me scream out. I tired to pull away from the pain, nothing happened. I clenched harder feeling my nails digging into my palms and my teeth gritting together, everything hurt. "God Damn you Roland!" I managed to tell through my teeth

He chuckled again knowing I couldn't kill him "Take Kilo649 back to headquarters"

"And the boy Sir?" the third man asked

Roland's dark brown eyes stared at me, he didn't even break contact when he spoke "Leave him here"

Something in me clicked, the 10,000 volts felt like the shock from a small battery when I stood. I pulled the blade from my shoulder and launched it back at the third man. He collapsed into the sand, the blade thrusting from his one eye socket. Roland stared at me with puzzled eyes "How..." It was all I could get out before I charged at him.

He ran into the helicopter that was still running, the blades didn't move but he hadn't stopped the engine. I jumped into the seat beside him throwing my entire body into the punch that connected to his cheek. The floor beneath me tilted and spun. The Helicopter was spinning and Roland was behind it. I dug my fingers into the seat hoping I could hold on till I could kill him. The world outside didn't matter it was just me trying to kill my enemy. Each nail on my hand felt like it was ripping apart, I couldn't hang on much longer so with the amount of will I had he my other hand flew forward and tore through Roland dark skin. He yelled out in pain and the next thing I knew I herd one of the worst sounds ever.

_BANG!_

When I opened my eyes...I was floating. The sky was above me the air was in my hair. Wait! I wasn't floating...I was falling. Falling from the helicopter that Roland was in. Did I kill him? When my body hit the sand it wasn't soft as it looked. All the air humanly possible in my body wasn't there. No breath. No nothing. Just blue sky...now darkening into nothingness. I closed my eyes trying to bring my breath back but nothing...I started to panic when my lungs started burning from having no oxygen. Then when I willed my lungs to breath they did, and my body hurt...everything hurt. I coughed a sputtered as I jotted upright. I turned my head to the side ignoring the sharp pain that came with it, Michelangelo had fallen out of the helicopter just like I had...but when it came to who was stronger I won. With all the enhancements I had gotten I would be fine in a few days...well the soreness would be gone I don't know about the huge gash I had in my shoulder. He was crippled on the ground on his side...it looked like he wasn't breathing either. I shakily stood dragging my feet as I rushed towards him. "Michel..." I managed to say out loud

He groaned and rolled onto his back "what the fuck!" he yelled wincing in pain when I placed my fingers to check his pulse, pieces of ripped skin under my finger nails.

"Hey" I whispered "Calm down"

"Kilo649 is still active" I herd from behind me

Shit! One of the guys, I couldn't tell which number, had called back to base about my status and was pointing his gun straight as us. I herd the deadly shot go off in my mind...but nothing happened. I had shut my eyes so tight I hurt when I tried to open them my body yelled at me to keep them shut. Only a voice cause me to open my eyes. "Where are we?" I herd Michelangelo asked weakly.

I manage to make my body open my eyes...it was dark to see anything, but the salty smell told me where we were...this was my house...

* * *

**Lee:** ewww Roland's skin!

**Kilo649:** I know (shakes hand) it won't come off!

**Lee:** ew, ew, ew, ew!!!!!

**Kilo649:** get it off, get it off, get it off!!!!

(Both hop around freaking out)

**Michelangelo:** (gives nail file)

**Kilo649:** thanks (pulls Roland's skin from under her nails) yay!!!

**Lee:** thank god!

**God:** yeah thank me...

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon...


	5. Staying Hidden

Undercover Jumper

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

_**Jumper FanFic**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind. She's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little...complicated

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter five: Staying Hidden

The salty smell of the ocean water and beach wood...something I had longed for, for so long. It was my house, my families and my house. I remember standing here ten years ago looking out at the water. Michelangelo was still under my arms coughing and wincing in pain "Hang on" I spoke in a whisper

I had to act fast, I knew Michelangelo's body could not have taken that fall and came out of it with nothing but a few scratches. I looked around the darkened room only the moonlight lit the space leaving few things to see. I was just like it was ten years ago, Small bamboo coffee table, old couches, towels for curtains...it was very beach bohemian. The only thing I could manage was pushing the coffee table out of the way and propping him up with a few pillows. I wasn't trained in first aid usually it was just do or die for me and if I got hurt the would fix me back up later. Quickly I rushed to the sink paying to whomever to have running water still, when I pulled the tap I thanked that whomever when clean water slowly came flowing from the pipes. Making sure Michelangelo was still there I pulled out the biggest cup I could find -an old 'big gulp' cup- and fulled it with the miracle water. He was still coughing and looked just the same as he did back when I first found him. I placed the cup on his lip and slowly tilted it up to slowly get some into his mouth. It took a few seconds but he started drinking, a good sign. After about fourteen cups of water he was starting to come alive and I soon figured that now the real pain was going to happen. Now that he wasn't concentrating on his dehydration the pain of his muscles and from what I could tell a few broken ribs would set in. He yelled out in pain when I pushed my fingers into his abdomen seeing if my thoughts had been right about his broken ribs...and I wasn't, but he still had yelled out. I spoke my apologizes and figured out that one thing was off, a bullet hole was staring me right in the face and I hadn't even seen it. "Shit" I cursed under my breath "Michel...you've been shot in the leg. I have to dig the bullet out" I informed him

I didn't think he was conscious enough to understand what I had said but he nodded anyways. Running into the kitchen I retrieved a small sharpened knife and some towels. Michelangelo had started rocking from side to side trying to relieve the pain when I had returned. His breathing was short and ragged as he breathed through his clenched teeth. I kneeled beside him, taking a few breaths of my own to calm myself "Michel" I whispered and pushed towel into his mouth to bite down on then tore a hole in his jeans where the bullet had hit him. "I'm going to try to do this quick so hold still."

He didn't nod this time just tightened his jaw around the fabric in his mouth. Before He could think I quickly pushed the knife into the bullet whole hearing it squish, it made my stomach jump. Michelangelo cried out tightening his jaw more I though he would have crushed a few teeth in the process. I found the bullet deep in his leg and scraped it out and tossed it onto the ground beside us as if it was still hot. The bleeding continued and as fast as I could I wrapped the wound in the towel and tied it as tight as I could with my hands shaking. I let out a breath I had been holding for a few seconds but my body refused to relax. Michelangelo had thrown his head back still yelling, sweating, gripping the carpet underneath his fingers. Now that most of the hard part was over I had to concentrate on keeping us both safe...this was going to be a really hard part.

When the golden sun hit my eyes I was already awake, I couldn't sleep. I had kept an eye on Michelangelo all night making sure the wound was clean and he was comfortable on the couch I had managed to lift him onto. His leg hadn't stopped bleeding and I knew I would have to stitch it up sometime. For now I would leave him to sleep till I would have to put him through more pain. I herd his close to even breaths and realized that he was still asleep...good he could keep it that way. After a few minuets I stood from my spot next to the couch and looked at my wrist, the tracking bracelet was still there...fuck. Then I saw the small stream of dried blood down my arm. The deep gash had still been there but when I inspected it the wound had already started to close up, some cleaning and a few days I would be fine. I eyed the bracelet again, I remembered what kind of family we were back when I was free and tried to find the computer we had hooked up. Michelangelo wiggled under the thin sheet I had given him then relaxed against the back of the couch. My feet where tired as well as the rest of my body but I had run on empty before and this wasn't going to stop me. It only took a few minuets to find the computer...in one of the rooms I had tired not to remember. It was in the back corner sitting on a dark wood table against the green walls. I sighed loudly and stepped slowly into the room. The off white carpet was soft on my tan feet, just like it used to be. When I sat down on the darkened wood chair a shiver ran up my spine like I wasn't supposed to be here. I powered up the computer remembering that the house was run on its own generator. It only took a few minutes before I was staring at the desktop of the computer...a picture I wished I hadn't seen it. I pushed it to the back of my head and looked at the status of our house...nothing had changed. I figured that they still had put up the electronic cloaking screen on the whole house. I pushed a few bottons on the keyboard like I hadn't been a slave for ten years and I still knew how to do this shit. Thankfully they had kept it on...I wouldn't be found with this bracelet on. I took a breath feeling the sand in the air fill my lungs, something I had wished for, for years. It smelled like a mixture beach wood, salt and the flowery smell of the room could have brought tears to my eyes, could have before I was sculpted into a killing machine. I was edgy and before I knew what my mind was telling me I was staggering on my own feet. Room after room was an old memory yelling at me, telling me everything was my fault. After I had dragged myself through each room I found myself standing in the doorway to a soft wood porch facing the beach.

It was full of colour, unlike the commercial beaches of Sydney. This place was alive. The water seemed a truer blue and any colour I had seen. The sand was white and I could feel the soft silkiness without even touching it. Small bushes of tropical yellows, oranges, reds lined the outsides of the property line and almost looked as if the plants melted into the water. The ocean stretched into tones of blue I couldn't even try to name. I couldn't even tell where the blue ocean ended and the blue sky began. I knew that the bright sun was warming my now tanning skin. I turned back away from what could have been a painted by Michelangelo himself...the one with the Sistine chapel, not the wounded guy on the couch. When I stopped inside of the room turning my body towards the couch. Michelangelo was still there but his face was twisted in pain...maybe now was a good time to stitch him up. I searched for some things that I could use eventually ending up with fishing line and a small treading needle. I kneeled down beside the couch tying the line in the needle, although it took me a few minutes to steady myself I pushed the needle into his skin. I tried to keep him as silent as I could but the long string of half sounding curse words and name calling seemed to grow more often the closer to finishing I got. I tied the end and took a look at my work...bloody and a little sloppy but it would work. Michelangelo had opened his tired eyes looking at me "I'm sorry I hurt you" I said as I stood

Before I could turn I felt his weak fingers wrap around my wrist and tug me back. I could have walked away but how could I deny this guy who was here and hurting because of me that one little thing. I turned careful not hurt him further. He looked at me, no he still looked through what I was. When I opened my mouth to speak his mouth crushed against mine in the instant my guard went down. Before I could push him away my fingers dug into his newly stitched up wound. He yelped in pain and winced away from my mouth. How could he even think of that, now of all things. When both of our lives were in danger. I sung my fist out as fast as I could, still in shock, hitting him right in the jaw. I had gotten away as fast as I could without seeing his reaction and if it hurt him he could patch himself up. I found myself back in the painting. The beach, flowers, the colours calmed me. It was everything I had wanted in. So many colours and sounds all in one. I shut my eyes for a few seconds. The waves creeping up on the shore was the loudest thing I could hear. Sifting through my own thoughts I could hear the could of seagulls off in the distance, squawking at one another...almost sounded like laughing. The wind brushing against all the leaves making the quietest whistle I had ever herd. Yet every muscle in my body refused to relax. I didn't know why that...thing that happened in there held tension in me so much. I shook my head I listened, I was trying to calm myself.

Laughter. Child's laugher hit my ears. I knew no kids could be around here but the sound reverberated in my hitting my brain over and over. I forced my eyes open searching for anything that would have made that sound. Nothing...was I going crazy? When I turned around it seemed as through a movie was playing before my eyes.

A woman in her thirties dressed in a white sun dress stepped out off the doorway. She was looking out into the beach looking for something. I wanted to know what she was looking at so my eyes followed where hers ended, I almost blacked out. My head swirled and I felt like I needed to sit down. Kids, two of them. A boy, a toddler laughing at nothing as he waddled around in the sand, and a girl. I knew this girl, she was just brimming into a teenager. Her hair a light brown and it seemed to be getting lighter in the sun. She was laughing, laughing at the boy who was shoving a small plastic shovel into the sand and whipping it around. They didn't have a care in the world, nothing. Just sand in there toes and sun on there skin. I turned back to the woman as she smiled at the two and let the wind comb through her hair. My heart was beating against my chest, almost felt like it would just pop out any second. I knew who these people were but there names wouldn't find my lips. I screwed my eyes shut thinking that if I did the nausea would leave me but when I opened my eyes again. Everything was gone, the woman, the toddler, and the teenaged girl...just gone. I was frantic to find them but I knew they wouldn't be out here. I was going crazy.

Hours ago I had retreated into the house after a few rain clouds appearing in the perfectly blue sky. Leaving it gray and lifeless. Scratch that, gray and angry. Loud booms and cracks filled the house leaving long silences behind. I decided that I could tolerate Michelangelo since I hadn't known how much damaged I had done. I only left him with a sore jaw and had to fix a few of his six stitches...not much. I sat on the opposite side of the room, curling up in the only reclining chair in the room. It was a dark brown colour, fake leather that had started peeling away from the soft black fabric under it. I found it like sitting on a cloud and curled into it more. Michelangelo was still awake and refused to let his eyes leave my form, it was annoying. I looked out the window, watching the raindrops hit the window hard. I watched some of the raindrops race and I would declare a winner, a childhood habit. "Can you stop" I said lazily keeping my eyes on the winning raindrop.

"What?" he asked his voice still a little scratchy

I sighed loudly "you keep staring at me, stop"

"Sorry. Jeez, I didn't know that there was a 'no staring' rule" He mocked "I'm just trying to figure you out"

"well don't. I don't want your head to explode when I'm the only one here to clean it up" I forced my self to look at the drops

He snorted "So you leave a guy almost dead..."

"I didn't leave you almost dead" I defended

"fine, you get a guy injured and you don't even try to explain what happened?" he said before groaning when he moved to make himself more comfortable.

"You would never believe me" I whispered

"Try me"

I sighed "no"

He went to go sit up but stopped himself from trying "what it Kilo649?"

"Nothing" I said quietly

he repeated "What it kilo649?"

"I said nothing" I raised my voice a little just incase he didn't hear me the first time

As if to push my bottons he spoke again "What is kilo649?"

"Something that could get yourself killed!" I yelled jumping to face him in my chair "something that you won't talk about _ever_ again." the name was like venom to my ears, burning everything it touched.

I turned back to the window not bothering to look at the drops anymore, I was to angry. A loud thunder clap rang through our silence and for a while nether of us talked. I couldn't bring myself to make words, it felt like this house was verbally abusing me...thing was I knew what it told me was true. I was a failure, a traitor, and simply a liar. I sighed loudly and turned to look at Michelangelo, he was burning a hole in the ceiling...not even a blink. "Look I'm not really good with words" I admitted

He snorted "Yeah you think, I don't even know your name"

"Katie"

"thank you" he looked over at me "Katie"

I didn't know why, but hearing my real name put me in a little better mood, it made me feel a little more human. I ran a hand through my bangs "I know what I'm going to say is going to sound kinda..."

Michelangelo laughed but stopped quickly from his broken ribs "Crazy?"

"Yeah well...here goes" I took a breath before I spoke "So right now you've been kinda pulled into a war"

"What do you mean, like a mob war or something?" He asked trying to turn towards me, he didn't but he tried

I took another breath, I had never really been good with explaining this kind of thing "No an ancient war between two people, well two kinds of people. Jumpers and Paladin."

"Hold on is this like a whole gang thing?" he interrupted again

"No" I sighed a little annoyed "Jumpers can...I guess its not really time travel. It's like if you think of anywhere in the world, any spot anywhere Jumpers can get to it before you can blink your eye"

"Jumpers..." he repeated "And what's a Paladin?"

"Paladin are...murderers" I spat "Before all this right now, like in medieval times Paladin have been killing jumpers one by one just to exterminate them saying that we are not worthy of such a power. Although jumpers can hide they don't take very long to find them with all the information and technology Paladin have"

"So how do you fit into this?" he asked, I could tell he was testing my story trying to sort through to see if it was a lie or not.

"I'm" I paused "I'm a jumper. But it's more complicated than that"

Michelangelo looked at me telling me to continue. I looked down at my lap then back at him, his ocean blue eyes now a navy colour "I was taken away from my family when I was a twelve. They found out I was a jumper a while back when I slipped up and jumped into a school...lots of people saw. When the Paladin caught up with me my mother stepped in and set up a trade. My mom was a scientist and a smart one at that. The trade, keep me alive and she would go with them to design a device to track down jumpers easier." I took a breath to steady my clenched and shaking hands "They took everything from me. I had a little sister and a little brother"

"What happened to your father?" he asked

I looked up from my hands I could feel my nails digging into my palms "They killed him on the spot" I looked out the window again trying to push my the image of my father in the sand...dead "They didn't see a use for him."

I could still smell the gun powered and bitter crimson blood and I flinched away from it. I looked up at Michelangelo who's eyes had darkened even more and still they looked through me as if I wasn't there. "Anyways" I looked away feeling him bore holes in my skin "they took them and now that I ran away there going to hurt them...I need to go back"

I hadn't even thought of going back until I had said it out loud, it hurt a little. Freedom was the best feeling I could remember since I had been taken and now just knowing I had to go back I felt a defeat that burned more than having to say it. The feeling of dread, of horror, and burning hate. I hated to go back to seeing those fucking white walls, fucking white haired asshole. I shivered a little. "You can't" I looked up at the man on the couch, he was different.

The look of total and utter shock spread across his face "From what you know they'll kill you, they tried once."

"If I go back...turn myself in. Then they'll just take me as an obedient killer again" I sighed

"Killer?"

I had forgotten what I had gotten out of the deal "Instead of just killing me after my family was taken away they used me, trained me to...to kill my own. They use me to kill other jumpers while the device is being built. Yes I know ten years is a long time to build this tracker thing-er but I suspect my mom to be delaying them so they don't just kill me to"

"Smart woman" he simply said "But killing your own?"

"I have to, to stay alive, keep my family alive" I looked out the window "the only reason they haven't followed us here is because this house was my old family home. My mother being so smart electronically cloaked the house, no one even knows were here"

"Where are we even?"

"New Zealand" I said "about five hours away from Kaitaia, on the coast"

"No one around here?" he asked

I shook my head "The North island isn't as populated as the South island. Our neighbours are at least two hours away"

"Alone" he said to himself "Can you show me this jump thing?"

I though for a second, I wasn't used to showing someone that I jumped. I was trained to do the opposite. I decided that if we were going to be stuck here might as well. I stood up from the chair and looked over at the wall. Sitting nicely on one of the shelves sat a frame with a little dust settled around it. I closed my eyes and felt my body lunge forward then stop with the picture in my hand then yank my body to the front of the couch. It took a few seconds for my eyes to open, not because I was dizzy or because I was exhausted but in fear of what I might be looking at when I opened then. Michelangelo was probably terrified at what I was or angry that I had gotten him hurt over this. When I pried my eyes open and looked down I flinched automatically without even registering his reaction in my brain. He wasn't scared or angry...I only saw understanding. Why the hell did he understand! I had almost gotten him killed and he was laying there with nothing but understanding!

**

* * *

**

Lee:

awwwe Michelangelo

**Michelangelo:** what?

**Katie:** finally I have a name!

**Lee:** oh Michelangelo...(bats eyelashes)

**Michelangelo:** don't look at me like that

**Lee:** your accent is sexy...hold me

**Michelangel:** AHHH!!! (runs away)

**Lee:** asshole!!!

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon...


	6. I think I’m crazy

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind. She's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little...complicated

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter Six: I think I'm crazy

It had only been two days since I had told Michelangelo everything, I mean _everything_. The weather had gotten nicer and I think both of us seemed to be in a better mood, even Michelangelo who could now hobble his way around the house. But when we tried to talk I mostly avoided the conversation all together. I didn't understand why he had looked at me like that the other day and between then and now I was trying to sort out my insane and sometimes paranoid thoughts. From thinking he was a Paladin spy to just really stupid, I couldn't make sense of it at all. My brain hurt most of the time over thinking it all but then again maybe once of theories were right and I was over looking it. I guess social interaction isn't my thing. I pushed the thoughts aside for a moment to stare out into the ocean, ever since my...I guess vision, I couldn't stop coming here. It pulled me to this spot everytime and I had no idea why. I hadn't yet stepped onto the beach I knew I couldn't I didn't want to destroy the picture of those two kids playing in the sand. I still couldn't say there names, it wouldn't let me say who they were. I rubbed my face trying to rid it of the grit still left on it from the desert. I hadn't had time to take a shower or even run a brush through my knotted hair since I had be caring for Michelangelo so much. He had needed constant care when his symptoms of malnutrition and dehydration started showing again, not to mention a fever to on top of it. He was sleeping now after I had fed him a hot bowl of dehydrated noodles I had found in the kitchen. They weren't perishable but I really didn't think they tasted all that good. I had decided that I would go to the city to get some food if we had to stay longer than a few weeks, although this was the safest place I could think of. They wouldn't even try to find us here thinking it would be a stupid and probably mentally threatening place to hide...they were the stupid ones. I knew Michelangelo would be asleep for a few hours so I stalked down the hallway to the washroom. I wasn't all that clean, dust everywhere. I shrugged it off and turned the taps to the shower. The pipes gave an old groan and rumbled a little but soon water spurted out of it and the shower was deemed workable. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, it was really hot. As I scrubbed the sandy grit from my body, it didn't hurt until I found some scrapes that hadn't scabbed over just yet, and my shoulder still hadn't healed fully. I hissed a little as those scrapes reddened. Before I knew it I was doing my regular routine in the shower. Lather, rinse, repeat, shave legs, lather, rinse, small things that I had never thought of till know. I hadn't even though that the house was still the same, still always stocked, always just the same. Everything we needed was here. I thought of my mother and the way she always bought a surplus of everything because we lived so far out from the city. _'Thanks'_ I reminded myself of her face and instantly my fingers played with the pendant on my chain around my neck.

After my long shower I found some old clothes. Ones that would fit. I found a pair of black baggy sweat pants, and white t-shirt and bright yellow sweater with the words 'MIMICO' on the back. The sweater was from my father, a camp he used to teach at. I pushed the thought into the back of my head as I brushed my newly clean hair. When I had found a new tooth brush still in its package I jumped on the opportunity to brush my teeth. As I brushed I caught a glimpse of myself in the foggy mirror. The last time I had looked into the mirror was back in Sydney only a few short days ago, it felt like months. Yet my face seemed different this time. My hair was lighter now from all the sun. My skin even darker, my eyes weren't as sunken in as they had been before, although I wouldn't have noticed before. I hardly noticed a slight glow to me, I didn't even know why I would have it. Maybe it was the freedom, or the way I had punched Roland in the face, I didn't know. I herd a groan come from the living room, Michelangelo was up. When I gotten to the living room he was already sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his ocean blue eyes. "Morning" I almost whispered

I watched him yawn and stretch as best as he could before wincing in pain, I guess that his ribs weren't broken but they hurt a lot. "Hey" he looked at me a small smile tugging at his lips "so am I aloud to do anything doc?"

I shrugged "As much as you feel, plus I'm not really a doctor or anything it was all just survival training"

He attempted to stand but as I said he only attempted. He flopped back down on the couch groaning in discomfort. "Here" I said as I placed my hands on his forearm and pulled him up. The way he stood, slouched and holding his wounded leg, he was still taller, but he wasn't looking down on me.

He pivoted on one leg and limped into the kitchen, I guess he was hungry. I followed behind him shortly and stood in the doorway watching him search through the whole place for some food. "Hey listen I'm thinkin' that if where going to be stuck here maybe we should stalk up on some things...you know like edible food and stuff." He yelled as if he thought I was still in the other room.

"Yeah I know" I said softly, I could hardly talk with the amount of energy I had...I hadn't slept in the days since we got here "I'll find a way to get to the city before tomorrow night"

He looked at me like I had four heads or something "How are you going to get there? You can't get out of this house, they'll catch you in no time."

I'd forgotten that I had told him about the tracker and I knew I would only put us in danger if I had left 10 miles of this house. I sighed loudly and ran a hand through my still wet hair "The shower is working" I said trying to change the subject, maybe I could distract him from seeing my plans.

"Yay" he clapped once and looked at me.

"I already took one so yeah...umm it's still a little hot but it should be okay" I nodded my head and started to walk to my painted beach.

"Hey look" He grabbed my wrist

I tensed remembering the last time his warm fingers wrapped around my skin, the feeling of his lips against mine, the fear. I had to hold back my body natural urge to punch him out. I flinched away from his touch...well at least I didn't hit him. I think he saw my reaction because he softly dropped my hand. A cold breeze replaced the warmth his hand had, maybe his hand wasn't so bad. "I know...you know about the whole..." he struggled for the words but strangely I knew what he was talking about

"Kiss thing" I said, his eyes suddenly were on mine

"Yeah, that thing. Anyways I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking and well...yeah I'm sorry"

I nodded "It's okay" I turned back around and headed the beach.

It was the beach I knew well but I felt as though it was a stranger to me. Big fluffy pure white clouds covered the sun now again as I stood under the covered deck. The weathered, softened wood felt great under my calloused feet. I couldn't move from my spot hoping that maybe I could still save my family. Everything that had happened had made some thoughts resurface, thoughts that had been pushed down by the Paladin. I would never have thought of running away, or saving some guy before I had met David. Was that why Roland thought him a threat because he could possibly band jumpers together. Or was it because David had humiliated Roland so badly that no one would give him respect anymore...fear didn't count as respect. People feared Roland...I didn't. When I turned to leave it happened again. The movie that I couldn't name played again right in front of me...

The woman was wearing a yellow dress this time, a soft smile still on her face as she looked at the two kids smiling and playing in the sand. The teenaged girl was holding the toddlers hand as they put down their sand toys and raced to the ocean water. They were laughing...enjoying their selves. Both watched the blue water lapped at their toes and laughed loudly as they ran away from the large wave that chased them. I knew who they were but again it felt like a piece of duck tape was placed over my mouth to keep from saying it. The woman moved out of the way when another teenaged girl laughed as ran past the woman and jumped off the deck onto the sand. "That's me..." I said out loud I couldn't hold it back...but that girl was me, younger and more care free but still me.

I looked at the woman as if she had some answers. "Mom?" I asked.

If anyone would have seen me I would have looked like I was crazy...I think I am crazy! I'm was talking to no one, having hallucinations of my family. I could feel a headache pushing at my skill and rubbed my eyes hoping it would go away. When I looked back up they were gone. Just like last time they had vanished. I reached out to where the woman had been maybe she would reach back. When I realized what I was doing I pulled my hand back and looked out onto the beach like it had some answers.

I didn't know what triggered my new sense of confidence not knowing didn't stop me from padding down the soft weathered steps. When my toes first sunk into the sand a shockwave of every thought I had about this place rocked my body and I fell forward. When my knees touched the sand I could feel the memories of everything I had suppressed pushed its way to the top. When my fingers felt the warm silky sand between them a new strength built my muscles up. I felt weird, I felt anew. I looked up at the waters. They felt so close to me like they could wash over me when I was all the way up at he deck. I pushed myself up from the sands and pushed my tired body to the waters. I stopped just a few steps away from the water line. I threatened to crash against me just never reached far enough to touch me. It was a while before I slid the fleecy, yellow sweater off and tossed it behind me where it wouldn't get wet and stepped towards the water. It was cold as it lapped at my toes leaving small goose bumps behind even colder in the winds. It had been cold for the last few days as the last of summer had rolled away, fall was stomping its way through. I took another step not bothering to roll the legs up on my sweat pants. It was really cold but it was a cold I welcomed and almost relaxed into. I stopped when the water was hitting my knee caps, looking all around me. I expected the water to stay a light blue the way I saw it from the deck but I looked all around me and I could see right down to the dark sandy bottom. There was a slight blue tinge but not as much as I had hoped it to look like. I ran my fingers through the frigid waters thanking it softly for not swallowing me up. I felt alive._ 'I wasn't crazy...I wasn't crazy'_ I chanted to myself hoping that it would be true.

Things seemed better out here, colder, but still better. I herd some steps behind me and I knew Michelangelo had followed me after hearing my crazy murmurings. "Hey" His soft Italian accent brushed along the surface of the water "What you doing out here?"

I shot a short glance over my shoulder. Michelangelo was standing on the sand, his toes just sitting under the water as he picked up my discarded sweater. His dark curly hair still wet from his shower, it wasn't so much curly as it was wavy...it would curl when it dried. "I don't know" I said over the quiet sound on the small waves "It's just calming"

"I can tell" He smiled "Listen how about we go inside and share the last bit of the food we got here. If you don't I'm going to eat it all and you'll be stuck out here to get a cold"

I nodded and turned around in the water the sloshing sound of the water being displaced by my moving legs made my body involuntarily shiver. I pushed my legs through the water and let myself end up on the shore. Michelangelo smiled slightly as we walked back up to the deck. I could feel the small granules of sand sticking to my wet feet, it felt weird but I knew the feeling. I remembered my feet when I was small, they were so soft from my days running around in the sand...was I weird for remembering my feet? I shrugged inwardly and headed to find some new clothes as Michelangelo prepared our food, the last packet of instant noodles. After a long excursion I found a new pair of sweat pants, these ones a light green with different coloured poka-dots. These ones were thinner and I sort of regretted getting the other ones wet, they were warmer. The smell of boiling water wafted through out the house and I followed the sent to the kitchen. I watched for a while, the way Michelangelo hobbled around the kitchen, the way his hair curled more and more as it dried. "Hey" I spoke as it walked over to the counter "Need help?"

"Nah" he smiled "I'm not that incapable"

"I know" I looked at my feet, discoloured from the cold beach "So I was thinking about this trip to the city"

"You're not going" He snapped his head towards my direction "We'll figure out a different way"

I nodded and looked at him as he added the noddles to the water "I think I already did"

"Hmm?" he turned away from the boiling pot and towards me "How?"

"I've been thinking" I looked at the sliver bangle around my wrist "I'm sure that I can't get this thing off but I think I can change the frequency that it's emitting."

"Why didn't you think of this before?" He asked poking the silver bangle

I shrugged "Well if I do it wrong, or make one slip, I could possible electrify myself and be out for a few months"

"Oh"

"Yeah, then who will get the food?" I asked sarcastically "you Michelangelo?"

He chuckled "I'm smarter than I look"

"Right, well I'm going to get to work on this" I waved my wrist "And hope I get some shocking results"

Michelangelo laughed at the bad joke and stirred the noodles "You want some?"

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry anyway" I clenched my stomach muscles to keep my stomach quiet.

Before I could turn away I felt his hand on my shoulder "Hey, get some sleep to okay? You look like you need some"

"I'm okay" In truth I was pushing my body way more than I had before, with no sleep for more than a few days I was willing my body to keep from collapsing, the energy I had felt on the beach was gone.

I walked away from him feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time...I think it was comfort. I shook it off letting my head get to work. When I looked up I found myself in my mothers old workspace. I was down in what we knew was our basement. A few computers lined the back wall, a table covered in objects that alone didn't have any use, and the small window in the top of the wall was the only source of natural light. I flicked the lights on and the gentle hum of the lights warming up was enough of wake my body. I trudged toward the dark brown work chair near the computers. I would have to work quickly if I wanted to get food before the end of the day. I found the smallest tools that my mother had, a small screwdriver, electric cold cutting tool, and some wire. Taking I breath I got to work.

It took six hours, four coffees, and ten cold burns later but I had managed to change the frequency by three numbers, enough that I could probably get away with being in the city for a few days. I pushed myself up the stairs and found Michelangelo passed out on the couch his bowl on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes as I stood in front of the couch "Hey sleeping beauty" I said and pushed on his shoulder lightly "Wake up were going into town"

I saw his eyes slowly open making his ocean eyes lighter than I had seen. He smiled and stretched before recoiling from the pain him his ribs, I would make sure to find some pain killers for him. "What?" he asked yawning heavily.

"Were going to town so go and find some good clothes." I helped him up and watched him hobble away.

I had to change to so I walked to my mothers room knowing my teenaged clothes wouldn't fit me or would be in style, I would stick out like a sore thumb. Searching the dresser I found a pair of blue jeans, a black button down shirt, and I found a deep brown leather jacket. I didn't want to wear one of my mothers old sun dresses...It would remind me of her to much. I changed fast enough that I beat Michelangelo who was hobbling down the hallway. "I couldn't find much" he said before rounding the corner

It had been my fathers clothes but they fit him easy. A pair of loose fitting jeans held on by a belt, A white t-shirt with a casual smokey coloured blazer over top. "I couldn't find a jacket" he said fiddling with the black blazer.

I nodded and found the keys in the kitchen where they were always hanging. "Hey what about money?" I herd his call into the kitchen.

"Don't worry my parents always had a couple hundred stashed somewhere" I tried to remember where they had told us to find it but never go in.

When the memory came back I opened the freezer and shoved my hand way in the back. It was basically empty save for a few old popsicle's and trays of ice. I found the roll of money stick in the very back and I soon ripped it out taking some frost on the sides with it. "Found it" I yelled out to him.

It was frozen and old but it was still useable. I walked back out to where Michelangelo was and gave him a knowing look. Both of us walked out the door and Michelangelo followed me back out to the old shed. It was painted blue but the colour had been dulled from the elements. I remembered playing hide-and-go-seek out here and I would always be the last one caught. It was hard pushing the door open not because it was heavy but because I had no energy left. When I got it open I kicked some sand into a pile to keep it open. A blue tarp covered the vehicle and when I pulled it off I almost laughed at what I saw. Our old Land Rover still sat there. It wasn't that I was funny that it hadn't lost it's smokey colour just that it wasn't dull like the shed was. Okay now thinking that, that was funny was actually kind of crazy. "Come on" I said and opened the drivers side door, Michelangelo followed the same.

The seat was the same as I had remembered it, still the most comfortable sand coloured car seat I knew. I hoped that there was still gas in the tank even just a little so we could get to the gas station just a few miles from here. The engine turned over and the Land Rover roared to life. I thanked whoever left the tank with some gas left in it. I hadn't driven a lot so figuring this out took a few seconds. Okay mirrors, check. Break on, check. Put into gear, check. Let go of break press gas softly, check. The car jerked forwards. I chuckled made me turn my head, it was Michelangelo "What?"

"You haven't done this have you?" he smirked

"Yes I have" I defended "Just not in a long time"

He laughed again but stopped when I shot him a glare "Let me drive" he said

"No!"

"Why?" he asked

I tried to find an answer "You don't know the way"

"then draw me a map, come on I would like to get more food without ending up in a ditch with this car on top of me" He pleaded with his ocean eyes.

"Fine" I gave in letting myself push the door open and switch to the passenger side.

It was weird sitting on this side and watching him pulled out of the sandy driveway with ease "I drove a taxi for some money in Paris a few months ago, not a very nice place to drive" Only my parents had driven me somewhere in this Land Rover.

I oddly perked up wanting to hear some of his stories "where else have you been?"

"Umm" I watched him think "well, I stopped him Germany a few times last year, I have some friends up there that I used to travel with"

His stories went on for a while but I only remembered a few before I felt myself falling into a soft darkness. It was nice, no worries. I could still feel the rumble of the car even when it hit some pot holes but after about five minutes I fell deeper into the darkness.

I opened my eyes finding myself confused and a little disoriented. It was cold here, like winter had seeped into my skin and sat there. I pushed myself up finding that I was on the ground of some soft sand. My eyes scanned my surroundings, I was back at the house, on the beach. Didn't we just leave? I brushed the sand from my skin and stalked up to the deck. It wasn't much different save for the chill that covered everything. "Michelangelo?" I called out into the house

Footsteps, I herd, were coming toward where I was and I quickly tensed and got ready for anything. The doorway darkened and there stood Michelangelo a smile on his face "Hey you were outside for a while?"

I hesitated to answer but once I saw Michelangelo's awkward stance, arm over ribs, hand on leg, I spoke "Yeah, Didn't we just leave to go to the city?"

His eye brows knitted together "Umm, no we didn't go anywhere...have you been drinking to much ocean water?"

"No" I answered quickly

He smiled again. Everything was quiet until a loud bang hit the front door followed by another and another. I walked out into the living room where the door was being hit. Then everything went by so fast. The door bust open and people dressed in tactical equipment ran in pointing there guns and firing. The bullets ripped through my stomach and at that moment I forgot how to jump. The pain was spreading through my body and I collapsed the wall behind me. I was stunned, how did they find us? The solders ran past me and I herd a few more shots go off and a yell of pain I knew was Michelangelo. A fire I never knew crawled into my body leaving a pile of ash in my blood stream. I had gotten him killed to. The men quickly cleared out and was replaced at the door with the one I hated most. His words were like more bullets hitting me and twisting in through my skin "You really thought you could get away, didn't you Kilo649?" I saw him pull out an old blade, sharp like a diamond. A red cloth held the blade from getting its master cut. Even with blurred vision I could see him unwrap the blade slowly as if teasing me yelling 'I told you so' thing I could see in is eyes all the time. He crouched in front of me, so close that I could rip every single white hair out of his stupid fucking head. "I'll kill you" I managed to spit out through my gritted teeth.

He chuckled silently "I said you would go bad one day, it was just a matter of time"

Before I push the fiery air out of my pained lungs I saw it, the blade in the light, the next thing I knew the pain was even more intense as he plunged it into my chest, twisting it for extra measure.

* * *

Lee: you know this would be a great place to end

Katie: NO! I wanna know if I live or not

Lee: Well techniclly its really up to...well the fans

Katie: really you trust them with MY LIFE!

Lee: Yeah...

_________

Question: Katie should

a) live

b) die

It's up to you guys so make sure you know your answer.

________

Kaite: seriously...my life

Lee: I know

Everyone: the faster you answer the question the faster Lee can write the next chapter.


	7. A rainy day

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter Seven: A rainy day

I jerked forward, taking all the air I could muster and shoving it into my lungs. My nails dug into the handle of the door breaking a few nails as I did. It hurt to feel every part of my body clench and not let go, like an electric shock. I felt the myself swerve before hitting my head on something hard, it wasn't half the pain I had been in only seconds ago. I jerked forward before landing back on something soft and before I could say anything I looked over to see Michelangelo...Michelangelo wait he was dead! I had gotten him killed, I had dragged him into this world he or anybody was supposed to know about. Upon watching his lips move I realized that we weren't back at the house, we were in a car...my parent's Land Rover. Was it all just a nightmare? Something made up in my subconscious? But it was so painful, did I dream that up to? My body relaxed before it clenched again when Michelangelo's hand placed it's self on my cheek. It was warm, not like the fire that coursed through me just mere seconds ago. "Katie? Katie can you hear me?" his voice sounded so far away.

I shook my head trying to clear it of everything "Ugh yeah" I breathed out

"What happened?" his hand dropped away leaving the spot that he had warmed now cold

I blinked my eyes a few times before I found his ocean eyes full of worry "I think it was a nightmare...but it felt so real"

"Jesus you scared me" He leaned back against the seat "some nightmare?"

"Yeah" I looked around trying to find a tear in this reality, I could still feel where Roland had plunged the blade into my chest.

Michelangelo looked at me again "You okay?"

I tried to nod but my head was starting to pound "I think I hit my head"

"Let's see" he reached across and cupped my chin in his hand, he examined it a little "I'm sure you'll be just fine, just a little bump"

I closed my eyes after he let go of me and leaned back into the seat. It was hard knowing that I would probably have the save images in my head for a while. I rubbed the sweat off my face with the arm of my jacket, I had become awkwardly warm and so had the inside of the Rover. I rolled down my window before Michelangelo pulled off the side of the road and back on course.

The clouds looked like they were following us as we rolled into the busy streets of the city. People, lots of people, all just wandering around in their daily lives. Michelangelo wove the Rover around the pedestrians before stopping at a small parking lot. I took a breath before opening the car door, I caught a glimpse of the sliver bangle around my wrist and all that I had imagined came back to me, the paranoia. "I say we get this done as fast as possible" I spoke roboticly.

"Okay, I'll get the food and you get the household crap" Michelangelo said as he stood beside me.

I nodded "Meet back here in an hour and we'll go get some clothes"

It kind of felt like a military command mission, both of us were solders. I walked to through the streets finding store after store of just tourist items, finally after my long twenty minute search I found a housewares store. A list in my head guided me to find the things I needed. Okay so, towels, hand towels, light bulbs, some tools, and a few more things to help fix up the house. Before I knew it I was already rung through and on my way back to the car, maybe normalcy was easier than I initially thought. Michelangelo was already at the Rover with the groceries loaded behind the back seat, my things were a little bigger than food. He helped me place them in the second row of seats and made sure that they didn't fall over for fear that the light bulbs would break...but they didn't. We both walked silently to a clothing store he had found on his way the his stores. The outside was a warm tangerine colour painted on the stone walls and the wooden door a deep brown. It was nice with racks of sale clothes outside the store. We knew that I wouldn't want Michelangelo hovering around me as I picked out my clothes so he wandered off into the mens clothing while I stayed in the women's area. The inside of the store was the same tangerine orange but the shelves were a bright turquoise colour that contrasted to the stone walls. I picked out a few pairs of jeans all a different shade of blue. I kept some rules in my head for picking out clothes, Nothing to revealing, easy to run around in, and absolutely no white. I picked out a bunch of t-shirts and sweaters since the fall season was coming, and a couple hats that would help me blend in with the tourist, some vests, scarves, and some delicates. "You done" Michelangelo's voice came from behind me it wasn't that, that scared me it was the darkened, blue lacy underwear in my hands, I wasn't going to buy it I just picked it up to look at them "Nice" he chuckled out.

"You're so immature" I tossed the lace back into the shelf and followed him to the counter with my clothes on my arm.

The sales woman -a short, older, New Zealand local- looked at Michelangelo funny as he limped to the counter with two arms full of clothes. "Need help?" she asked walking out from behind the counter.

"No, no I'm fine" Michelangelo smiled as he stopped at the counter "I broke my leg snowboarding" he leaned in closer to the woman unbeknownst that I could still hear him "The girlfriend thought a vacation would be great, but they lost our luggage at the airport"

My face turned hot as all the blood pooled there, his girlfriend? I knew he was lying but he could have said sister or something else...not girlfriend. I watched the woman draw in a gasp then shoot me a quick, small smile "Well then I can't charge such misfortunate people, take those clothes...on the house"

"No I couldn't" I wasn't used to such generosity "We couldn't"

"No, no, no I will not let my kindness be rejected now take those or I will be forced to have my sons escort you out" the woman bantered back smiling as she did.

I didn't really want to cause a scene since it would attract so much attention from the tourist and locals alike. I let out a sigh and nodded at Michelangelo, I bet his accent could get him anything he wanted. "Let's go Michel"

"Thank you ma'am" He smiled that crooked smile and hobbled out of the store, myself following him.

The look on his face was like that of a hero defeating his life long rival. It was tiresome to watch him skip down the uneven sidewalks and into the car. "How do you do that?" I asked shutting the door as I slid into the seat.

"Don't know but I have been doing it since I was little" he smiled as he turned on the Rover

I rolled my eyes "you and your accent"

"Oh it's not the accent, my lovely girlfriend" he mocked me as he backed out of the parking spot "It's the whole package"

I pretend gaged "sorry, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit"

"Funny" He laughed and sped down the road onto the highway "but who's the one that got you those oh so nice clothes?"

"Whatever" I waved him off and slumped in my seat.

As we were on the way home the rain pelted down on the Rover like bullets. Fat rain drops covered the windshield even when the wipers were on the quickest they could go. I didn't like it even if Michelangelo had more experience than anyone I knew, which wasn't many people. I tried to look out my window but the massive rain drops blocked my view and blurred the outside world. If we had gotten into an accident surly I would survive but Michelangelo would be even more hurt than he already was. I turned to look at him. His eyes darkened from the lack of light in the Rover but they were still piercing through the glass of the windshield, unblinking, as if he could see through it. His knuckles were white as he tightened his grip even more on the steering wheel and I could see his arms clench when he was nervous. I finally was able to make my voice come out of my mouth "How about we pull over and wait till there's a lull?"

He finally looked over for a millisecond then turned the wheel so we pulled off onto the gravel side road. He sighed as he turned the key off to save the gas in the tank, which also turned off the lights and heat. The silence cut through the Rover like a knife through tension. I leaned back against the seat taking in the sound of the harsh drops on the Rover. Weird, it was sort of calming. "How's your head?" I herd Michelangelo asked from the darkness

"It's okay" I almost whispered out

I didn't see him nod but I felt it. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could tell that the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon which made me nervous since I didn't know how long the change frequency of the tracker would last. They could have been coming up on us right now. I involuntarily I turned in my seat to look out all the windows "What's wrong?"

My head spin so fast I felt dizzy as I slumped back into my seat. Michelangelo had pushed his seat back so he could lay on his back, when had he done that? I shook my head "Nothing" sighing I pulled my jacket closer to me feeling the dampness outside trying to cling to my skin.

"Cold?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" I said bluntly

I herd him shift in his seat and saw his shadow pull his jacket off and use it as a blanket around himself "Hey you cold?" I asked back

"No just trying to get more comfortable" he yawned "I think were going to be waiting a while"

"Yeah it's raining hard out there" Our small talk was comforting enough for me

The rain seemed to pelt harder on the Rover as I closed my eyes "what did you call me at the store back there?"

His question was so random I almost brushed it off and pretend I was sleeping but my words bubbled over my lips "Hmm, oh..umm...Michel"

His voice was slightly happy and I could tell he had a lazy smile on his face "I like that"

"Okay" I yawned myself but I pulled myself out of it, I didn't want anymore nightmares.

The Rover was silent for a long time, a comfortable silence, like a warm blanket on a winters night...whoa metaphor alert! My thoughts even seemed to relax but again I pulled myself out of the impending sleep. I watched some brave drivers driving slowly through the rain, it hoped that they would be smart and pull over until the storm was over. Roughly an hour since we stopped Michelangelo was softly snoring in his seat and I counted the number of thunderclaps that rattled the car...fifty-six. It had started getting cold ten minutes ago and I had pulled my jacket even more around me. I hadn't even thought of grabbing some sweaters from the back in case it would wake Michelangelo. I could hear a dull whine for about a second before it happened. I turned to see two bright headlights swerving in the deep puddles of rain then spin in circles. Without thinking my body covered Michelangelo's when the spinning car hit the back off the Rover. The Rover spun into the middle of the road. Then skidded to a halt jerking our bodies. Michelangelo was awake when I grabbed a hold of him and both of us were breathing hard "You okay?" he asked, he knew what had happened.

His oceanic eyes bore into my, worry that I couldn't imagine, why would he worry for me I got him into this. I searching his face for something that would say otherwise, contradict his eyes but nothing. Weren't people supposed to look after number one when emergencies happened, here he was asking if _I_ was okay. I wasn't able to say anything before we herd a screech and everything went black for me.

"_Oh my god! Someone call and ambulance!" _

"_Is there anyone in there?" _

"_Has anyone checked the other guy!" _

My head pounded as my eyes fluttered open. I groaned when I moved my body, it ached badly. There were so many noises that it was hard to pick out one. People were screaming, the rain was still falling, A few sirens whined through the screams. My throat was dry and it burned and when I tired to speak my voice wouldn't sound anything. When I tired to open my eyes Something blurred my vision, it wasn't rain, or darkness but when I brought my aching hand to wipe it away it was sticky. My eyes focused on the crimson liquid on my fingers...blood? I scanned the scene around my, my world was upside down, literally. Michelangelo? Where was he, was he safe? A groan sounded near me. I turned my neck only to become light headed. Then I saw him, Michelangelo, he didn't look good. A long gash rounded along his eye brow and cheek, he also refused to open his eyes. His face was covered with blood. I reach other over touch him but my body ached more that I knew. I had put him here, if we hadn't gone to town we wouldn't have gotten caught in the storm and we wouldn't have been here. I didn't want to go to the hospital so without even a thought I gripped Michelangelo's shoulder and jumped. I didn't know where till I opened my eyes. I had gotten us a few meters from the Rover, enough that we wouldn't be seen. Shit, the Rover was lying on it's roof, the back and drivers side totally destroyed. Two other cars had hit the car and neither of them looked as bad as the Rover. I pulled Michelangelo's body closer to me as the rain pelted against us, his body looked mangled, his already injured left leg had a long rip long the flesh. Before I could even say anything my body screamed out against everything. I gritted my teeth and followed in step with my body letting out the loudest scream I could managed. Being here wasn't going to help at all and when I looked up from Michelangelo's body people had been running towards us. I jumped again hunching my body over Michelangelo's. I only remembered one other safe place "David!" I yelled out, there was no more rain, no sirens.

"What the fuck!" I herd a woman's voice behind me

Tears threatened to breath free from my eyes yet they were still slaves to me and I wouldn't let them fall. "Kilo? What the hell happened"

"It was raining, fucking car hit us then..." I trailed off trying to get my breath back.

Everything told me to hold on to Michel with everything I had, I had forgotten everything except for saving him life. My hands were clenched around his ripped shirt and wouldn't let go of it at all. I wouldn't let go, this was my fault and I wouldn't have that blood on my hands, ironic eh? "Kilo-"

"Katie" I corrected through gritted teeth

Michelangelo's chest rose and fell in short breaths, he was in trouble. "Katie you need to let Millie look at him okay...you need to let go"

My fist clenched harder and I could feel my short nails cutting into my palms, but soon after I was ripped away from him. Two strong arms around my waist was all that was pulling my own aching body away from his. "No Michael" I twisted in the arms "Fucking let me go!"

I kicked and punched away from the arms but nothing helped and in a blink of an eye the arms jumped us into the a room, a darkened, blue coloured room. I trashed away from the arms "Katie stop!" it was David's voice "You need to calm down!"

"Michel!" I yelled then my fighting stopped and I slumped against David's arms letting the demanding sadness consume me.

David let me go and I curled into a ball and cried into my arms. I had killed Michelangelo, I killed him.

I didn't know how long I had stayed like that but I had run out of tears to cry, I finally let go off everything I had been building up, My anger, sadness, hate, jealousy, fear, absolutely everything. I cried for everything bad that happened in my life. I sat up my body stiff any still aching from the crash. When I managed to keep myself sitting I saw David sitting in the corner his arms folded in front of him and his eyes closed. If he was sleeping maybe I had been here a while. I surveyed the room, white scratchy carpet, blue walls, a small bed in the corner, a few chairs, a small window on the far wall. I guess this was where guest room. I stood feeling my legs shaky and unwilling to carry my body weight but I willed them to keep me up. "You okay?" I jumped at the sound "sorry"

David had not moved from his position but his eyes were following my small movements. "It's okay...yeah I'm fine."

"Good" I watched him stand and stretch "Millie said she did as much as she could"

"_Michelangelo"_

"Millie's got a certificate in emergency first aid so she looked after the guy"

"Michelangelo" I corrected him

"Michelangelo" he smiled "But maybe we should get Millie to look at you, you don't look so good right now"

"I guess" I hadn't had anything done to me since I jumped to the Paris apartment

We both walked down the hall to another small guest room, I bet David was in luck with this apartment, it was bigger than I though, bigger than last time I had seen it. There was a whole second level, and a spiral stairs that reached it. I managed to get a peek at the living room the walls where a light smokey brown with accents of red in the furniture and curtains. There was a lot of long narrow windows lined up on the wall. I thought it was nice, no white at all. As we walked down the short hallway I had felt like my whole world had fallen down on me and I had the strength to push it back up. An although my mind felt like that my body hurt like I had just gotten into a car crash...oh wait I did. David stopped at a wooden door, it looked heavy but I saw David open it with ease. I stepped in not giving myself to read the room I focused in on Michelangelo. He was lying on a double bed, covered in a dark blue comforter. He was pale and his breaths came out is uneven rasps, hard as it was to see him hurt it was equally easing to see him alive and still taking horrible ragged breaths, but breaths none the less. I waited for David or a very pregnant Millie to say something yet neither of them said a word. "Is he..." I couldn't finish my question before Millie spoke.

She looked the same as she did in the pictures that they had taken but a glow of motherhood surrounded her as she pushed herself out of the chair she was sitting in. She held her bloated stomach like any pregnant woman would "He's better than he was last night. I say he should go to a hospital but...David convinced me that it wouldn't be the best for him or you"

I gave a small nod and reminded myself to thank both of them later. David put a comforting hand on my shoulder like an older brother comforting his little sister. Millie smiled at me before speaking again "He's got a huge laceration on leg, a few cracked ribs, his shoulder was dislocated, you know the normal car accident injuries. Nothing that I couldn't handle"

I nodded again before opening my mouth to say something but I was cut off by David "Maybe we should let him rest"

"Yeah" I breathed out and followed David and Millie down the hall to the smokey brown living room.

"I'll get us some food" Millie said before leaving us in the doorway to the living room.

"Katie" it was nice for someone to say my real name, to bring me back to Earth "none of this is your fault"

It was like those words didn't register in my head, like they were just a joke I could brush off. It seemed funny to me and I breathlessly chuckled. I could see David's face had strewn into something that could only be puzzled, well if he thought I was crazy then hey he would have to get in line with a bunch of people that also thought the same. He gripped my shoulders and shook me lightly "Seriously Katie...it's not your fault"

My shoulders shook but not because I was laughing but because I had started crying again, a feet I thought not possible after my last cry-fest. For the first time in years I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me close. For the last ten years I hadn't felt anyone wrap me into a hug, much less one to make me feel better. I clutched onto David as if he was my last line to sanity...and in reality, right now he was. "Katie he'll be fine" he whispered

I nodded and slowly we let go of each other "Thanks David" I managed to say

"how about we get you cleaned up" David smiled

I nodded and followed David into the kitchen. I could smell the food Millie was cooking "The food will be ready soon" she said in a sing-song voice.

It smelled like melted cheese and crisp toast...grilled cheese. David pulled me closer to Millie "Can you fix her up?" he asked cooing into her ear

Millie giggled and pulled away from David's hot breath then turned her brown eyes towards me. Her eyes scanned over me assessing my condition. "Yeah but how about we eat first?"

I nodded watching Millie pile the grilled cheese sandwiches on some plates then placing them on the small counter "Dig in" she smiled.

She didn't look like she had just saved Michelangelo's life, she didn't look panicked, scared, or terrified at all. She didn't look like she was just an innocent bystander that had been pilled into this, she looked like she accepted it.

* * *

Lee: so this is my first chapter in a while and since no one reviewed well I went ahead and wrote it already.

Katie: YOU GUYS REVIEW!!!!!!!

Lee: I really think this is my best story so far. I really tired to make it about character, about Katie

Katie: YEAH ABOUT ME!!!!!

Lee: shut up

Katie: YEAH SHUT...wait

Lee: your a dumbass!!! lol

Katie: so...

Lee: nevermind your hopeless.

Everyone: new chapter coming soon...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	8. Torture

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter Eight: Torture

After our food Millie kindly took me back to my room with a small first aid case in her hand. She sat me down on one of the chairs and started fixing up my injuries. Her mother-ish glow almost blinded me as she treaded some line through a curved needle, no doubt it was for sticking me up. I closed my eyes before feeling a damp cloth rub against my face then a dull burn following the path along my skin that it made. "You don't look to bad" Millie said as she cleaned the rest of my wounds on my face "Just relax and next thing you know you'll be done"

I took a breath before I felt the needle push through my skin just above my eye brown. Of course I winced but Millie wouldn't have that "Don't move or you just end up with my needle in your eye" her voice had a smile in it.

Once again she pushed through the skin in the same place then cris-crossed to pull the skin back together. "Now if you two where in the same car then why are you in better shape that your friend?"

"Lucky I guess" I didn't feel like going into detail about the things the Paladin did to me

"don't lie to me" Millie simply said "You don't have to tell me, just don't lie"

I opened my eyes to see Millie packing up the medial things and tossing out anything that was garbage "Sorry then"

"It's okay" she smiled as she walked out of the room.

I was left with my thoughts again but soon was overwhelmed by the every single memory of my own mother, Millie reminded me of her so much, the way she talked, walked and the way she cared. I stood and walked down the hall to where Michelangelo was. When I stopped in the doorway Michelangelo had been in the same position he had been in before. I slowly walked over to the side of the bed. I didn't know what to do and feeling as awkward as it was I took a seat on the bed careful not to jostle or wake him. He looked cold so I pulled up the dark blue comforter up from his waist to his shoulders. The funny thing was me sitting down on the bed didn't wake him but pulling up the sheet made his ocean eye flutter open. "Hey" He smiled, weakly but he still smiled.

"Hi" I whispered "sorry did I wake you?"

"No I've been awake for a while" he shifted over to give me more room.

I took the hint and laid down beside him, my shoulder pressing against his. We were silent for a few seconds then he spoke "where are we?" he asked.

" A friend of mines apartment, in Paris" I rolled to my side to face him

"David's?" he shifted

"Yeah" I nodded when I realized how close we were

Michelangelo smiled again and wrapped what I suspected his good arm around my shoulders. I didn't protest though I felt major-ly awkward. We laid there in silence for the longest time before Michelangelo's breath tickled my ear "Thanks for saving my life Katie" I knew he let a smile stretch on his face

I shook my head "Michel how can you say that...I was the one who got you into this mess"

"But if you hadn't jumped us here I would probably be dead" he nuzzled his nose into my hair

"If I never met you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt" I turned away from him rejecting his affection

I herd Michelangelo sigh "You can't keep blaming yourself, this isn't all your fault"

I nodded and rolled back to him. It was peaceful and soon I let my body relax. The sound of Millie and David quietly talking outside the room distracted me for just a second before I rested my head on Michelangelo's shoulder. He smiled, I felt it in the air and I felt his head soon rest near mine. Maybe I could care for someone, emotions that I had packed away had started pushing to come back and in reaction I packed them down again. Disappointed with myself I sat up "I have to pee" the words bubbled out of my lips before I could even think of them.

I quickly exited the room, wait why did I leave something so peaceful? Why? Was I scared? I pushed the door closed behind me breathing heavily, why? David hurried beside me, I bet he herd the door close "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

I nodded then shifted on my own feet "Umm I just had to go to the washroom" then I quickly avoided his gaze and B-lined it for the washroom.

When I closed the door I found myself pacing unconsciously back and forth in the small space. I fingered the pendent on my necklace. I herd a few worried words from David on the other side of the door, I blocked it out, I blocked it all out. Frustrated with myself I pushed open the door, David was standing there "Are you sure you're okay Katie?"

I tried to shake the fact off that I had gotten scared of a peaceful moment "yeah...I'm fine"

"Okay" He gave me a quick grin and turned back to Millie who was overjoyed at something.

"Katie" her maternal voice flowed to my ears "the baby's kicking"

With a smile Millie gripped my wrist and placed my hand feverishly on her exposed belly. Nothing...nothing...still nothing. Maybe this kid didn't like me, well we knew the kid was a good judge of character. Then I felt it a soft but quick nudge against my palm came a few seconds before I pulled my hand away "Oh...wow" I whispered.

"The baby's been doing that all morning" Millie cheered

what time was it anyways? My stomach lurched forward when I realized, I could never have this. Never have a family, loving fiancé, a home, a baby...none of it. Was I just a killing machine? Quickly I brushed past them and opened the door to Michel's room. I was going to tell him I was leaving, I had caused him enough pain, enough confusion, and worry. My non-existence would be safer for him, David, Millie, and every other person that I came in contact with. As self-loathing harshly rushed through my thoughts I stood in front of Michel's bed. "Hey" he whispered out to me "Wash your hands I hope"

His humor was one of the things I would miss. I guess he had seen the thoughts on my face "What's wrong Katie?"

I didn't know why but tears blocked my vision "I...I have to go" I couldn't look at him.

Even my body wouldn't let me look at him, my eyes glued onto the wall. "Wait, why? Were safe here"

"No your not" I managed to say with the dry lump in my throat

"You can't go..." I watched him push the covers away and throw his legs over the edge.

Before I hadn't seen it, he looked more patched up than I thought. His dark blue, left, pant leg had been ripped off so his wound could be stitched up. The blood stained shirt I had last remembered him in was gone and hadn't been replaced. A makeshift sling held up his bad arm. Bruises and scratches spattered his chest in random places. I felt bad, the only thing I had left was the healing wound on my shoulder and a few bruises. He crossed the room in uneven steps and took my chin in his warm hand "You are not leaving" a command more than a comment

"I have to..." even with him forcing my face toward him I screwed my eyes shut, I couldn't handle his ocean depth.

His hand went from my chin to cupping his soft palm around my cheek. I couldn't open my eyes, why was he doing this to me he would be happier and safer without me. His thumb brushed back and forth along my cheek bone sending a shiver up my spine, stop please. 'Katie you are not leave" he repeated

I could feel his breath on my nose, was his face that close to me? "Michel..." I managed to whisper out "We...can't"

"Why are you so afraid?" he said pulling away but keeping his hand on my cheek

I couldn't muster up any words, silence wasn't an answer. Just as I had tried to say something David burst into the room with Millie trailing behind "Katie we need to go!" Michelangelo dropped his hand to his side.

A chill replaces where Michelangelo's hand had been. I couldn't move as Roland and his white hair rounded the corner. "Kate lets go!" I was frozen, shit.

I was about to jump when the blade of a jump stick embedded itself into my ribs. Crying out in pain when the shock of it all hit me. I crumbled to the ground in seconds. Swearing it was more painful that last time I herd Michelangelo's voice yell "Katie!! Get up!!" but I couldn't.

"David get them out!" I managed to yell as my muscles tightened painfully.

A small breeze touched my face when David jumped, Millie and Michelangelo with him, good they would be safe. The pain still reached my brain as I forgot everything like I did everytime this happened. I tired to grip to reality as all the exhaustion finally caught up to me. Darkness started to take me. I tried to fight it but I was to weak, to feeble. Roland's smirking face clouded my mind as I was pulled into unconsciousness.

My body lurched awake as icy water slashed against it. I coughed and sputtered trying to get the water from entering my lungs. Everything hurt. My shoulders felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets and my neck felt misplaced and painful. I managed to pull my head up from its slumped position. It was all blurred, distorted, nothing around me seemed clear to my eyes. "Morning" some ones voice came from behind me "Hope your new accommodations are to your satisfaction"

Roland, fuck. I managed to figure out that I was handing my a rusted chain, my toes hardly touching the floor. My wrists felt like they were being stretched. "Glad that we could find you Kilo649" he chuckled

"Fuck you" I coughed out, the room was freezing against my soaked skin.

"You're not happy to see me are you?" he was rubbing his hands together trying to warm them.

He wasn't dawning his regular suit and tie he would wear around the office, well he wasn't wearing all of it. He still had on a pair of neatly pressed black pants, yet he had only covered his chest with a white undershirt. This wasn't a good sign. "So how was your vacation?"

"Awesome" I spat, the scars from our little scuffle in the desert still obvious on his face, "what's wrong with your face" I laughed.

I was blind-sited when he rammed his first into my ribs, right where the blade of the jump stick was before, then silently pulled away. My breath came in short shallow breaths, it hurt to inhale. "Those kind of answers will only cause you more pain" he pointed to me with a dark finger "Now who was that other man you where with?"

"What man?" I braced myself and along with the words came another fist in the ribs.

I coughed, this was probably fun for him. He circled me like an animal on its pray. With out any indication his hard leg hit me in the stomach. I could feel the grilled cheese work its way up, yet I forced it back down. Probably the only food I would have for a while. "Thought you could get away didn't you? Well that frequency change didn't work as well as you thought" Roland held up the silver tracking bracelet.

"Fooled you for a while, I even did a little shopping while I was out, like these pants?" my smart comments didn't do much when he dropped the bracelet and rammed his fist into the side of my face.

I tasted a bitter copper taste in my mouth "Really. Do they make my butt look big?" again another fist to the face, same spot to, the comments came out of my mouth before I could shut it.

I spit out the coppery liquid before moving my jaw around, it hurt but it wouldn't break anytime soon. "Where did David Rice go?" Roland asked

"Disney Land"

another ramming against my ribs.

"Where did he go?" Roland was getting frustrated, good.

"Niagra Falls"

Another fist

"Where did he go?"

"The great fucking wall of china"

Kick

"Where did he go?"

"Your mom's"

With a loud grunt Roland twisted around bringing his leg up at kicked my ribs, rewarding himself with a sickening crunch. If I were standing I would have doubled over in pain but in my predicament I reluctantly let out a harsh yell of pain. My body felt like I had gotten run over my a fucking freight train. My blood made my clothes stick to my throbbing body. Yet again I spit out a mouthful of dark liquid "Chuck Norris has a better roundhouse kick" I groaned out.

Roland was panting by the time my ears had finally started to work, old man was tired. "You will break" his voice was sour and acid as he slowly stepped towards the door giving a knowing and sinister smile.

I wouldn't , I wouldn't break now cause he said I would. It took all my energy just to keep my eyes open for the longest time but soon they became to heavy for even me. I scummed to the darkness once more...

My emotions for the longest time were non-existent. It was like I had an emotional wall blockage in my brain. Since I had gotten here when I was little I was broken down, sized up and analyzed. For a small girl that wasn't the right way to do anything. I was trained in every mixed marshal arts style you could think of. Any weapon you'd give me I could kill with. All without remorse, empathy, or a blink of an eye. I could cut my enemy down without them knowing what, who, or when I had sliced open their throat, or broken their neck, shot, or stabbed them. I was trained to not care, basically a sociopath. A murderer, a serial killer. Call it what you will, I didn't care. But after leaving for Sydney I had found something in me that did care. I cared for my life, my family. I had saved someone from certain death, and disobeyed orders from the very man I always wanted to kill. And Michelangelo, Michel. Who was he to me? I had saved him, and in turn he had saved me. David? Like the brother I never knew. Millie, a friend, a sister. I did have a family and yet I had also let them in to. I wished they were here. I...I missed them. "Wake up" Roland's voice ripped against my ears.

I shivered slightly yet I was numb from my throbbing body.

Cold and bleeding. I knew I was in for another session on pain. If he was trying to break me he would have to do more...

It was like this for what seemed like years, I had no idea what day it was, weather this was sunny or a clear night. Although I could still feel the cold of winter on my skin and every minute it wouldn't let up. My hair was still wet from my last session when he had wetted me down with icy water and shot a jump stick at me, it was more painful that anything. They never let me shower, or go to the washroom and the smell was rising. I guess the water was supposed to help...yeah really didn't. Another beating, and another. I hadn't even been let down from my hanging position, it was painful when my wrists actually started to bleed. I knew why I couldn't jump anywhere after figuring out that they had hung me from the hand cuffs I though so useless. I didn't feel the shock, the painful ones Roland used kinda made it feel like a small battery shock. I usually drifted in and out of consciousness and never knew when Roland would come again. They didn't even feed me. I felt my sanity slipping away when I would see Michelangelo in the dark corners of the small cell. Or David beating Roland over the head with a chair. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. But I didn't break, I told Roland nothing, not even a hint. I was proud of myself for that.

Another beating, or interrogation as he like to call it. Always the same 'where is he?' question. I was starting to get creative with my answers. The moon, another galaxy, with Mother Teresa. I got a kick out of it everytime, fugitively and literally. Even with my sarcastic comments and bad jokes I was starting to loose grip of myself. The pain was unbearable and the mental rape was even worse. I was starting to see that no one was coming for me. Roland had left a while ago and I would anticipate him coming in soon. Through my fogged head I could hear grunts and yells and a few silenced gunshots. Then the door to my cell swung open and hit the back wall with a loud bang. At first I didn't think it was him but I think Michelangelo had taken out a few guards. I convinced myself that it was all in my head again. "Oh god, Katie." Michel's voice sounded so real "Katie!"

I few short steps and I felt a warm hand on my cheek. This wasn't real. "We gotta get you out of here."

A few seconds of silence then I herd a click of metal then the chair holding my limp body gave way. I thought I was just a stroke of luck since they weren't real. It was hard to keep my eyes open. My shoulders seemed to give relief as they were finally not carrying my whole body weight. Both my arms fell limply to the floor and soon the hand cuffs were off. I could hardly keep from slipping into the darkness again but I fought it with all the energy I had left. "Katie" Michel's voice was right there as I slumped into some ones arms.

My mind actually questioned the face in front of my eyes "A...are you...real?"

He smiled in relief "Yeah I'm real" he rocked me back and forth in his lap.

We managed to have a quiet moment before some one popped into the room. I tensed thinking we were caught "Katie" I saw David's face smile "Mikey we have to go" he commanded

"Can you walk?" Michelangelo's asked in a whisper

I tried to nod my head but I was still fighting the darkness. "Here I'll help" He lifted me up wrapping his arm around my waist.

I hadn't felt my feet carry anything in god knows how long and I stumbled to stay upright. Michel knew I couldn't do it but he had to try first so instead he picked me up gently. Then carried me with one arm around my back and one under my sore knees. "Okay" he nodded to David.

I don't remember much about the last few minutes but I was told Michel and David jumped out with the help of Millie and camera phone. Millie had gotten in and out of the place and taken pictures so David could jump Michel and himself there. And some guy named, Griffin. I thought it was awesome. The only parts I remember were David taking out a few guards, the sounds and jumping to a vehicle. I remember the car ride back but I didn't remember the way to where we were going. I had held a conversation with Michelangelo in the car and had taken a few moments to really look at him. "Hey" I croaked out

Michel smiled "Hey there sunshine"

"How did you find me?" I whispered

"David is really good at getting info from some people he knew" Michel ran a hand through my wet hair "God your freezing" His accent, I missed that.

"Just a tad chilly" a blanket from the back of the car wrapped around me and I was pulled gently into Michel's chest.

"I'm so sorry Katie" his voice in my ear "I'm sorry it took us so long"

I had closed my eyes almost longing to get closer "how long was I gone?"

I think it was hard for him to say cause it took him a while to speak "Two weeks"

"Thought so" I was just trying to say things but soon I fell into darkness once more but this time I welcomed it.

* * *

**Lee: **So I'm back. Sorry took so long. It's been a really bad time for me. My family is going crazy with a lot of things

**Katie: **what kinda things?

**Lee: **I really don't wanna talk about it...

**Katie: **Awww little Lee is sensative

**Everyone: **Awwwwwwe

**Lee:** shut up! oh I only got this chapter up cause I stayed home from school today.

**Katie: **faker...

**Lee:** I got a pinched nerve in my lower back and it hurts like a bitch. I can hardly stand!!!

**Katie: **I've been hanging my my wrists for two weeks!

**Lee: **oh yeah....anyways...

**Everyone: **Next chapter coming soon.....after Lee unpinches the nerve in her back!

**Lee: **It hurts to sit down to pee!!!!!

**Katie: **ewww didn't need to know...


	9. Deal

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter Nine: Deal

It was weird I felt warm for the first time in what felt like forever. Although warm it wasn't an overbearing warmth, it was a comforting warmth. A warmth like when you sit by the fire on Christmas eve and sip hot chocolate from cheap mugs that you bought from the dollar shore. But it wasn't just the warmth I felt it was the softness under my finger tips. My shoulders, still sore and tired, weren't pulling awkwardly, painfully to keep my body from touching the ground. I didn't constantly have pain. Just a dull whine from my muscles. I didn't feel grimy or gross anymore. I didn't even smell the stench that had burned my nose for so long. The smell of sweet roses and apples replaced it. Even after most of my senses had taken in all that it could in I still didn't open my eyes. I didn't know why but I was scared that I was dreaming it all up. That all my senses were fooling me. That all the mental rape had caused me to dream up the memories of my rescue and of this now. I could hear voices off in the distance "She hasn't woken up in days" David's distinct voice filled my ears.

"What do you expect David? She was kept there for two weeks...I'm actually surprised that she's alive" an unfamiliar British accent argued with David

"don't say that..." Michel...oh Michel, he was alive, "She's stronger than you know"

"Yeah cause who knows what those bastard's did to her" the British accent spoke again

"We don't know and we won't know how fast she will recover from this." A feminine voice spoke softly, Millie "So how about we all just chill out and wait."

"I want to get out of here!" the British voice yelled

"Griffin" David's voice was aggravated "I got you out of that mess, you owe me"

I herd pacing footsteps then a yell of anger, Griffin probably "If those asshole Paladin get here before this girl wakes up I'm out of here, I'm not helping you, I'm not fighting with them, I'm jumping out of here."

"Fine Griffin" David's voice smiled

I managed to keep awake for a few more minutes then flowed back and forth into unconsciousness. It was like being exhausted after you just woke up. Once I managed to actually sit up slowly and with a sickening crunching of my stiff spine rewarding me. When I finally opened my eyes I found myself in a bedroom. The walls where a lavender colour and the rest a white border around everything, eww. There was big windows that sat in equal intervals on the wall. I was able to look out the windows from where I sat. There was a forest outside, a dark forest but still brimming with green colour non the less. I was sitting on a bed, a very, very nice bed, almost like lying on a cloud. With blankets that were the same colour as the walls. Layered with a few other heavy comforters. I was glad that most of the damaged had been to my upper half since I had also in my determination been able to swing my legs off the bed and stand. On shaky and bruised legs but much less stand. Oddly I felt warm even away from my layered blankets and cloud like bed. Someone had changed me out of my clothes cause I didn't remember even having the will to change out my nasty clothes. A pair of blue basketball shorts ran down just past my knees, obviously not girl shorts. A black tank top covered my upper half. I looked like I was supposed to be at a beach or in gym class or something.

My bruised feet were bare and I liked it. Slowly I shuffled over to the painted white door on the opposite side of the room. My arms felt heavy and everything still had a ache to it, even when I reached for the door handle my muscles screamed out against it. Yet I pulled the door open. The hallway in front of me was new and I was reluctant to cross from the plush carpet under my feet to the darkened hardwood floor. The voices I herd before were gone and the overwhelming thought that they were gone for good scared me. I slowly crossed the long hallway taking a good look at my surroundings. Hardwood floors, other bedrooms -some with ruffled beds and empty cups- A lot of windows showing no sigh of any other houses just forest. When I entered the living room at the end of the hall I found a few windows, high ceilings, beige walls. Nothing to special until I turned around finding four pairs of eyes staring at me. David and Michelangelo where standing beside the kitchen counter, Millie sitting down cradling her stomach, and this Griffin, I guessed, was leaning against the back wall arms crossed over his chest "Well she's awake now, can I go?" his British accent cut through the air.

"Shut up Griffin" David shot at him.

"Katie" Michelangelo smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey" I smiled back before being enveloped in his arms.

Although I liked it, he was crushing me to hard and the pain of my body came out in a hiss. He pulled away quickly and looked me over a few times "how are you feeling?" his voice almost a whisper.

I didn't answer I just nodded hoping he would get it before I asked a question "Where are we?" my voice was scratchy.

"Were safe" Millie smiled from the table

"About a mile outside of Haikou" David called out "I knew a guy with a cottage out here"

"China?" I looked over at Michelangelo "We're in China?"

He nodded and smiled "yeah David thought I would be a good place to hide"

"but the tracker..." I looked down at my wrist

"It's gone" Millie said

I remembered Roland having it in his hand then nothing, it was really gone. I was free. I was about to jump for joy and dance around when Millie stopped me "Hey nothing to strenuous Katie. You were pretty beat up when we got you here"

I could still feel the kicks and fist that rammed into my body when I thought about them. "Yeah take it easy" Michelangelo smiled at me.

"I treated you as best as I could with the equipment I had but I couldn't help the broken ribs." when she spoke I noticed the dull pain had turned into a sharp one every time I moved "and your stitched can't be ripped, you got tough skin"

As she explained my injuries like major dehydration and all that I realized that everyone was surprised that I was still alive, and astonished that I was even walking on my own, slowly and awkwardly but still on my own. So in turn I explained all that the Paladin did to me, all the surgery, the enhancements, the experiments, everything. Their faces mixed into a disgusted state of understanding. They knew but they hated the Paladin even more now. Michelangelo kept his arm around me at all times, I like it cause I knew someone was beside me, someone real. I told them what I remembered from the last two weeks and Michelangelo's grip tightened. "How did you guys get to me?" I asked finally sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"Well David knows someone from the inside" Millie said "So we went and got some information out of them"

"Who is this inside guy?" I asked genuinely curious

David gave a look at Millie who nodded at him then he spoke "My mother, Mary Rice"

I had herd that name when I was with them over the years, she was a higher up "wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah. Anyways I went and she hesitantly gave us your location, but nothing else" His hands balled into fists "we could have gotten their sooner if she had told us what to expect"

Millie placed her hand on his back then turned to me "We had to get a some supplies before we came, like this place and the medical stuff for you"

"Thanks" I said.

As she spoke I gradually realized that my body was covered with bandages and a tight wrap around my ribs. I started to feel tired and drained and I missed the warmth of my bed. Michelangelo must have seem me trying to keep awake "hey how about you get some rest"

I nodded and stood shakily before having Michelangelo's arm wrap around my waist to keep me from toppling over. We slowly made our way down the hallway. When we reached my room he pushed the door open and helped me over to the bed and slowly, really slowly lowered me onto the soft mattress. My cloud was back. My ribs did protest the movements I was making when I was trying to get comfortable but I did it anyways. Once I was under the blankets and ready to fall asleep I saw Michelangelo standing beside making sure that I wasn't hurting at all "You okay?" he asked ready to leave.

I nodded and he spoke again "sleep tight" he turned.

"Wait" I watched him turn back "can you stay, I really don't want to be alone"

Well most of that was true. I didn't really want to be alone, but I wanted to make sure that this still wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Michelangelo smiled at me and hesitantly lifted the blankets up and slid under them. He came close to me and turned on his side before brushing some hair out of my face. "Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back "I'm glad you're back"

"I'm glad that you saved me" I could feel the warmth radiating off of him

he chuckled "Kinda had to...David didn't give me a choice"

I laughed but stopped feeling my ribs cry out in pain. Michelangelo's face changed to worry when he saw me flinch away from laughter "I'm okay" I reassure him.

"Roland should die for this" he ran his hand softly over my wrapped up ribs.

His touch comforted me leaving a trail of fire where he touched "He should die for a lot of things, but this. I did this."

"How you didn't beat the shit out of yourself" his brows knitted together

"No but I could have told him where you all went, or given him a bogus location and he would have let me go back to my regular job, killing people" My hand touched his "but I didn't. I made jokes and pissed him off."

"You would" he smiled.

"I did" I laced my hand with his "I even did the whole 'your mom' thing"

"Bet that pissed him off" Michel chuckled

"Oh yeah" the bruises from that joke I could still feel burning on my chest.

For a minute we both just looked at each other but soon he broke his gaze with me "I should have grabbed you" he said "Before we jumped, I should have grabbed you"

"No Michel they would have gotten me at some point in time" I tired to turn to my side but the pain was to much

"Careful" he whispered to me and slowly placed a small pillow under my side.

We were silent again. I was comfortable beyond anything for the last two weeks, my shoulders bothered me the most having been holding me us since I had been with Roland. The room seemed warmer than it hard been just with me in it. The feeling of his hand laced with mine seemed so right but that feeling of panic entered my head. I was still scared? Michel had asked me that before all of this...I had looked death in the face and I was scared of caring for someone? I had faith in him...faith? No that wasn't the right word, I trusted him. With my life. "So how did you guys get to me?"

His hand pulled away from mine and he shoved it into his pocket then pulled out something. A cell phone, he laid it on the pillow between our faces "It was Millie's idea, take a picture and David and Griffin would jump there. Simple idea but hard to get a few cell phones without being traced" then grabbed it up and shoved it back into his jeans pocket.

"Oh, when did you become a covert man?" I giggled, still pain, don't do.

"When David and Griffin taught me to be" He smiled "Took a few days of intense training but I finally beat Griffin down"

"I imagine that not being to hard" I smiled back at him

"Oh it was, guys got a mean right hook" He gripped his jaw "and serious issues"

"I bet" I rolled my eyes before staring at him and his deep blue eyes...how I missed those.

He looked at me for a second before speaking "You...you have green eyes"

"I remember my mother had the same coloured eyes as me, we used to call each other 'green eyed monsters' for fun" I smiled before becoming silent.

It was hard seeing Michel blame himself for what had happened to me. I knew it would happen at some point in time but he had held onto the impression that if I hid well enough that they wouldn't find me. That obviously didn't happen. "I was so scared Katie" I herd him whisper then run his hand up my side to cup his warm hand on my bruised cheek, he was gentile not to let it rest entirely.

I almost moaned at the contact, safe contact with another person. Someone I cared for. I pulled myself back into reality "Michel, I'm here now" I placed my hand on his.

"They won't take you again" his intense oceanic eyes bore into mine.

"Good" I whispered before his lips crushed onto mine.

Every panic in the world worked its way up into my head but I just pushed it back down. I cared for Michel, he was all that kept me alive since I had met him, I didn't know that till now. He saved me from myself. This moment was burned into my mind forever, the feeling of his warm lips on mine, his burning hand resting on my face. The colour of his eyes, the room, everything around me. I was on sensory overload. Before anything went further Michelangelo's phone cut through the air. I pulled back "who would call you?"

"Maybe it's David" he chuckled and dug his phone out of his pocket, "probably to scared to come in here, guys got a sick mind on him"

I smiled and watched him place the phone to his ear "Hello?"

A few silent seconds before his eyes met mine, his face completely stone and hard lines creased between his brows. "Who is this?" he spoke through hissing teeth, then handed me the phone, "Careful" he whispered.

I gripped the phone in my hand and watched Michelangelo race out of the room. Scared yet I still pressed the phone to my ear "Hello?" I spoke softly.

"_Hello Kilo" _Roland? _"I have a deal for you..."_

* * *

Lee: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Roland!!!!

Katie: son of a bitch don't I get a break for once.

Son of a bitch: Noo...

Katie and Lee: Weird....

Everyone: next chapter coming soon......


	10. Preparation

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter ten: Preparation

"_I'm glad I was about to find your friends number, took a bit of finger twisting but I did it" _his voice shook as he chuckled

I was frozen, could he easily find me, was the only way I would get away from him was by going to the fucking moon or something.

Michelangelo rushed into the room with David and Griffin close behind. I mouthed the acid word 'Roland' and I quickly realized that both of them were ready to jump when I got his location. I shook my head and they both jumpers backed down. "What do you want?" I asked calm, cool, and ready to rip his throat out.

"_Well it seems that you or your friends are not going to willingly let me just have you" _he was mocking me and everyone I cared about _"So since our agreement is broken I guess that I have no use for some of my people that kept you alive"_

I knew what he was talking about but the words were caught on my tongue. Would he be that much of a monster? Stupid question cause yeah be would be more than just a monster, he would be the devil himself. He spoke again _"Now I'm sure that your family would love to hear that they were going to die cause little Katie wanted to be selfish and leave them all for a few people she hardly knows." _

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" I was yelling now.

"_Oh Kilo I'm not sure your mother would like to hear how much of a potty mouth you are now" _he chuckled again

"I don't even know if they're alive, I haven't seen them for ten years" I painfully stood.

"_Then how about you talk to her" _there was rustling on the other end then a crying voice spoke _"Katie..." _

"Mom?" I yearned to see her face in front of my very eyes "Mom..."

My legs gave way when she spoke again, Michelangelo clutched me to his chest before I could hit the ground _"Katie, god I thought they killed you...were all okay, Ben and Alana are here too."_

My breaths came in dry sobs "I'm coming for you, I'll save you"

"_Katie don't...They'll kill you before you can get here..." _her voice trailed off and yelling sounded on the other line, Roland's voice replaced my mothers _"now Kilo your family will go free, unharmed, totally free if you trade places with them. You for your mother, sister, and your little brother." _

I took a moment beforeI could speak again, the overwhelming fear that he would kill them like my mother said was keeping me from believing anything he said...not like I did normally "Where" I managed to say.

"_Somewhere quiet, how about the Sahara Desert...no...what about...oh...we'll meet in Toronto at the CN Tower. None of your Jumper buddies come either. " _his voice was mocking me.

"Tomorrow" I said before the other line went dead and I dropped the phone out of my weak hand.

My mother was alive so was my little brother and sister. Every muscle clenched painfully as I curled against Michel's chest. I would get them back, the one and only thought ran through my mind like a never ending circle. I was in pain, mentally and physically. I looked up at Michel's pained face "We'll get them back" he already knew what I was thinking...

I remembered back when I was normal, back when I woke up in the morning at 7:15am, I went to school, came home, and would fall asleep into the same routine again. I can't say I yearned for the dull evenings and methodical lifestyle but I ached for the feeling of love, the feeling of having somewhere to feel safe. Most of what I wanted never happened and this was one of those things.

Everyone seemed on edge for the rest of the morning and yet I continued to run every scenario through my pain clouded mind. From good triumphing over evil to Roland standing over a pile of our dead bodies I could always find a way to see it differently. I knew what I had to do and I didn't want it to happen, I had to give myself up. My mom, Alana and Ben's lives counted on my will to follow Roland's orders. Michel tired to figure out ways that we could all get there without being detected but I quickly shot them all down. They weren't coming with me. David or Millie. And Michel would stay here even if I had to break his legs. He would not die because of me. I had one day left before I had to go. I would probably die myself once Roland got his hands on me. Scratch that I would certainly die. If the last two weeks had been only because I escaped then this time he would kill me for letting my family go. He would be out a scientist and two prisoners. I also didn't know if he would kill my family once he was done with me but I had to give them a head start, I had to give them a chance after what I had done to them.

I paced back and forth awkwardly and mind you painfully on my tired feet. I hadn't let myself rest after the call. Michel tried to convince me but I refused to sleep. My body was aching. My mind was on fire. I could have stopped this a long time ago, I had the chance to end it...but...no I wouldn't die like that. I wouldn't give up to myself. I would go ahead with the trade and let Roland do the dirty, tormenting work. When a sympathetic hand fell on my sore shoulder I flinched away "sorry" it was Michelangelo.

"No" I felt guilty "It still just hurts, two weeks hanging by your shoulders is gonna hurt for a few days"

I knew Michel had let me sugar coat my pain "I should have taken you to a hospital"

I shook my head "No, you were right to bring me here. You would have gotten a lot of unwanted attention at a hospital"

He let a smile play on his lips, how I would miss those. Death seemed better than knowing Michel would be alone. He didn't have family like I did, like he said when I met him...he was a gypsy. He traveled so much cause he was looking for a home, some place to make a life for him. The only thing left behind from his relatives was the guitar and that was in the desert when we jumped away from Roland the first time. "I'm going alone tomorrow" I said bluntly

"I know you want to but" he trailed of and wrapped an arm around my waist, god I would miss this to "You can't go back"

"I know Michel" I leaned my forehead against his chest feeling his rapid head beat "But there my family, they won't have another chance to get out."

"Don't Katie, we can find another way. Maybe we can break in again-"

I cut him off "That won't work again. I've had my time on the outside and I wish I could stay but its my life or theirs"

"Katie don't do this, don't go" his voice fell into a whisper "We can beat them Katie. Were the good guys, we always win"

I backed away from him, a pang of anger rose in my chest "This isn't a movie Michel. Good doesn't always win. And even if it was I'm the bad guy. I killed people!"

"You saved people too" his face softened "You saved David and Millie and me"

"I was sent to kill David and I disobeyed orders. I would have killed you to"

"but you did" his hand pressed against my cheek

"I would have" I backed away from him

He shook his head, the pained expression on his face hurt me more than I could ever expect "No, no Katie don't do this. Don't push me away"

I took a few more steps to put distance between us. I couldn't look at him, couldn't look into the deep abyss like eyes of his. This hurt me more than it would hurt him in the long run. "Katie...please" he tried to come closer but I jumped to the other side of the room.

Every muscle in my body told me that it was to much and I was struggling to stand. A fire burned every part of my body but I still held my ground. The look on Michel's face stung me even more "Leave..." I whispered out.

He threw me a look of sadness before slamming the door shut. "Nice work" I herd the British accent from behind me.

I couldn't deal with some stupid asshole right now "Go away" I held back the tears.

"No really, I couldn't have done it better" he smiled taking a bite of the shiny red apple in his hand "pushing lover boy away so he'll take you leaving better"

"shut up" I slumped down on the bed my body tired and weak.

"You know" Griffin smiled "you probably should have waited till he told you he loved you. I mean it would just crush the guy even more."

I watched as Griffin sat down beside me and leaned back. Now I knew why everyone hated this guy. "Can you just please leave?" I felt like ripping the guys stupid head off.

"No" he simply said taking the loudest bite he could possibly make out of his apple "you givin' yourself up?"

I don't know why I felt obligated to tell him, I think it might be a jumper thing "It's the only way to save my family"

"You die in there place? Why does Roland always get to win?" he seemed to speak to himself for the last bit.

"Because he's a monster" I stood feeling my knees wobble a bit under my weight.

I herd a small chuckle from Griffin "Can't even stand. How are you going to fair with Roland and his men?"

"I wasn't going to fight" I dropped my head "if I fight my family dies"

Griffin's whole mood changed as he crossed the room in angry long strides. Instantly I felt his unwavering glare on my skin, burning me as he pointed a raging finger in my face "I've never seen a jumper give in so easily. You are a disgrace. Do you know how many I've seen run for their lives for days just to live to see another and run some more? I've seen jumpers try to get as close to Roland by giving up friends _and _they're own families only to be struck down by him. You won't even try to hurt him. This war isn't just about you and saving a few people, it's killed thousands. No wonder they didn't kill you, you're so easy to control. I hate people like you" with that he exited the room and like Michel slammed the door behind him.

I felt like the whole world was crashing down on me and I had to strength to pick it up. The light outside was becoming dim and I was tired. I climbed into the wonderful bed and after much hesitation felt my eyes close and I fell into darkness.

The sharp, burning sunlight licked at my skin. Morning. My time on the outside was up and I only a few hours to get ready to die. I remembered back before Sydney. I had so much fire and anger built up inside of me just waiting to get the chance to make my move and kill Roland. And now...now I was walking right back into their grip, right back to my death. I'd wished I had never been born. Wished I had just curled right next to my father and been killed with him. It would have saved lives, saved myself from all this pain. All this anguish and suffering. Was I selfish for wishing those things upon myself? Did I care that I was wishing those things upon myself? Not really. I was going to die in a few hours. Give myself up, no fight, no screaming and kicking, no smart comments or un-funny quips.

I could feel a blanket of heavy depression set into my bones. As I stood my legs felt like spaghetti under my weight and I faltered onto the floor with a bang. In the seconds I had fallen I heard no footsteps, no padding of naked feet on the wood floor. Had I pissed them off that much? I mean I know I had hurt Michel but had he passed that onto everyone else. They were probably wishing the same things that I had wished upon myself. My tired arms pushed me up and I slid my feet underneath me to stand tall. If you could call it that. I didn't stand tall, I stood diminished and saddened. I slowly made my way to the door and pulled it open, why had it become so heavy all of a sudden? The hallway was cold and the colour that I had seen in it died away as I willed my body to push even harder. When I came to the kitchen I found it to be deserted. No one was there. Was everyone still asleep?

The microwave clock said it was last morning and nearing noon. I didn't think anyone in this house would sleep that long. Had they left? Just give up and leave? I wouldn't blame them I was giving up. Silently I hobbled back to my room and changed. What do you wear on the last day of your life? Jeans? It didn't matter and I slowly and painfully changed into a pair of normal blue jeans. See you do wear them on the last say of your life. A fitted black tank top, and a brown leather jacket I found in the closet. It obviously wasn't mine but hey I was dead soon so who cared? The sleeves were to long and it smelled like man's shampoo and rain. My brain said it was Michel's and I remembered it in the pile of clothes he bought when we were in New Zealand. I ran my fingers over the smooth, buttery leather finding a few breaks and worn patches. He probably wore this on the rescue from the way it was worn and battered up.

When I felt ready I looked around and wrote a note to whomever would find it. Would Michel come back for the stuff in the closet or to check if I was still here? Probably not but it made me feel better if he knew how I was feeling my last few hours of my life.

_Michel,_

_You know how bad with words I am but I wanted to write something for you so you wouldn't forget me. I won't forget you, never. I know you think I'm selfish for doing this, pushing away and running into Roland's waiting arms just to die. But I'm doing this for everyone...my family, David, Millie, reluctantly a little for Griffin...and you. It's hard to see it now but I'm leaving so you can be safe. If I were to stay we would be running from them till we die. I don't want that for you. I don't want to see you looking over your shoulder everyday. It wouldn't be right knowing that you couldn't go anywhere by yourself in case they found you. They would use you against me. And me against you. If we were in another life, another time I'm sure that everything would go right. If I wasn't me...then this would work out._

_I won't forget you and what you taught me. You taught me to feel thing, experience taking care of someone. Knowing that I could live on the outside. Taught m that I could have friends...family. _

_Even though we won't laugh together, cry together, live together, I still do care for you..._

_Don't forget me,_

_Katie Everson_

I didn't realize it but by the time I was finished writing tears had been crawling down my face. My hand was hurting from how tight I was holding the pen. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I though it would burst out of my rib cage and fall on the floor. I managed to let the pen slip through my fingers and fall on the table. This was it, I was going to die.

* * *

**Lee: **okay I know I haven't updated in a while...

Katie: what's your excuse this time?

Lee: Excuse me but I have a great reason

Katie: Let me guess...you were busy, family things, school, cadets...all the regulars right?

Lee: NO!.....okay so you got me but schools the biggest thing.

Katie: what do you mean?

Lee: Well I was in Europe for ten days and remember that audition I had a few weeks ago?

Katie: yeah like a month ago...what about it?

Lee: well....I GOT IN!!!!! I GOT INTO COLLEGE!!!!!!

Katie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lee: I know so now I'll be a "Comedy: writing and preformance" student.

Katie: oh....

Lee: what?

Katie: I thought you were going to be a doctor or something...

Lee: Ewww...no, I hate blood and all that.

Katie: well looks like I'll take this medical kit back...

Lee: awww you got me a present. And you wrapped it!

Everyone: next chapter coming soon...once Lee stops messing with the med kit

Lee: oh! whats this sharp thing?!


	11. Letters

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter eleven: Letters

Before I jumped to my doom I quickly found something to eat because who wants to die on an empty stomach? Plus if he was going to do the same thing he did to me last time I would want my demise to be starvation. I found a few of my newest favorites in the fridge...and apple, left over pizza and a pitcher of that orange drink stuff. Yummy a meal fit for...for a frat boy but it would do. I shoved the pizza in the small microwave and leaned against the counter beside it. I was staring into space when I realized that my eyes were looking right at a piece of paper tacked to the pane of the window. Forgetting my warming pizza slice I crossed the small space and ripped the paper off the pane. It felt like silk under my fingers and I felt like if I let go of it the paper would disappear. There was writing on it as well and my eyes slowly ran across the curved letters...

_Dear Katie,_

_Once you have found this all of us will be gone. If you hadn't noticed already. I really wanted more time with you, more time to watch you be Katie. You pulled away from me before I could find who you were and yet I figured that what you did was part of who you were. It's deep I know. I left because I couldn't stand around and watch you give in..and die. I wanted to let you know before you go that I love you. _

_I love you even in the short amount in time that we were together. I love the way you worry, the way you play with the pendent around your neck, the way you were so gentile with me when I was hurt, and I especially love the way you snore every ten breaths you take when you sleep. Yeah I'm creepy._

_I want you to come back to me. I want you to say 'fuck you' to Roland and show up with your family in tow. But I know that won't happen and I know that it's either you or your mother, brother and sister. I understand. Yet I can't help want to be selfish. _

_Forgive me and know that I won't ever forget you._

_Love_

_Michelangelo_

I felt the tears break free of my eyes and leave hot trails as they crawled down my cheeks but I didn't move to wipe them away. Instead they fell on the silky paper and smudge some of the words. My chest felt so tight that I thought my ribs would be crushed under the pressure. Love? He loved me? Even without saying it out loud I knew that I loved him back. I ran back to my room and scribbled out the last few words before writing the words I really felt...

_Don't forget me and know that I love you..._

_Katie_

It felt a little cliche but it was what I felt. A new strength filled me and I readied myself and I jumped, clutching Michel's letter tight in my fingers.

The pressure around my body changed and Michel's jacket that kept me warm was now fanning away from me with the harsh wind. The sky was grey and almost threaded to open up and pour. I wrapped Michel's jacket tighter around me letting the soft leather remind me of him. I calmed. "Finally, I didn't think you would come" I herd that ripping, torturous voice from behind me only a few meters back.

I tensed and spin around on the balls of my feet waiting for something. I knew it, Roland...along with four other guys that obviously had no names, just Paladin henchmen that were expendable. Like I had imagined all were ready to strike and all were ready to die for no real cause. Just the Paladin way. "Where are they?" I yelled over the howl of the wind.

Without him even answering "Katie!" an older voice yelled.

Roland stepped out of the way where I saw them, my mother, sister and little brother. They were kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind their backs with the same cuffs I had. They weren't even jumpers...I didn't recognize any of them except for my mothers face, which had been engraved in my mind since I was taken. Alana and Ben's faces had changed so much since they where small. Alana wasn't the small girl with baby faced features, she was a woman now. And Ben, boy he wasn't a wet bottomed toddler either. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes but I remembered them, the deep hazel colour. But there was something else his hair covered. Tear stained cheeks peeked out from the ends of his hair.

My muscles reacted on their own and I rushed towards them wanting to feel the warmth of my family. That's when I blanked out and forgot about the four other men blocking my way between me and my family. The first one's shun hit my stomach and I doubled over not even seeing it coming. I herd a evil chuckle "You think that it would be that easy?" he laughed again "Remember our deal Kilo...you for them"

I clutched the letter still in my hand, _I want you to say 'fuck you' to Roland and show up with you're family in tow._ I read the line over and over for a while before I jammed it into Michel's jacket and stood. Roland smirking was the first thing my eyes saw and the last thing before I whipped my leg out to the guy to kicked me. I caught him in the rips hearing them crunch as he spun to the ground. The second and third guys came at me but like a cheesy Kung-fu movie I ducked out of the way and the guys ran right into each other. If I wasn't fighting for my life it would have been comical. The fourth guy was still watching his friends groaning on the ground not even paying attention as I rammed my fist into his jaw sending him backwards with my force. I herd a disgusting snap from his jaw before he his the ground.

I couldn't celebrate my victory long enough because just was I straightened the ripping of flesh I found so familiar found it's way to my abdomen. Then the painful clenching my muscles tightened so hard I collapsed onto my knees. My fingers were even seizing to the point where I though they would break the bones they wrapped around. "Funny how four of my men can take you down but little ol' me doesn't even have to break a sweat to drop you" he smiled as he stood close to my family, "Just shows you how easy jumpers are to kill, just add a little bit of electricity and bam...dead." I managed to roll on my back...fuck that hurt.

With every word he stalked closer, reaching into his pocket as he went. My breath caught in my throat, the blade...fuck. The red cloth wrapped around was stained with the blood of jumpers past. He unwrapped it carefully and held it up in the wind like it was telling him to do it. Like it was the master not Roland. "You for your family..." he whispered barely loud enough over the wind "But then again if you're not here then we have no use for them...so you'll see them soon after."

What! He was going to kill them to. Fucking Roland. I tried to move but the pain was to much and I was just fighting to stay conscious. I would be dead and my family would follow in suit. He smiled as he hung his arm high ready to sink the blade into my chest for the kill. "I'll Kill you!" I yelled feeling the pain that was so intense fall short for a second as my arm shot out and grab the blade.

Then the shock came back and I was unable to stop my clenching fingers from holding the blade tight. I could feel it digging painfully into my palm as Roland fought to pull it away. I screamed out as the mixture of pain caused me to yank out the blade of the jump stick. My body unclenched and Roland found this as a opportunity and pulled the blade away. In the split second that I had I gripped the jump stick and plunged it into Roland's chest. My lungs heaved and panted before I spoke "Told you so..." I breathed out before twisting the blade for extra measure.

Roland's wide eyes followed him to the ground as he slumped over on himself. Yup, he was really dead. Dead as a door nob. Yeah that really doesn't make sense but he was really dead. Funny how something he used to take me down so many times actually killed him. "Katie..." I herd that older voice again.

"Mom" I wheezed out before she was there, right in front of me as I kneeled on the ground.

I couldn't actually figure it out but her hands where unbound, how did that happen? All thoughts melted away as her arms wrapped around me. I didn't have the strength to lift my arms so I just took it in. For ten years I had wanted nothing more than to be with my family, and here I was bloodied and half dead and with them. "K..Katie?" Alana's sweet little voice came from behind my mother.

"Ally..." I smiled and leaned against her, her nickname not leaving my mother for years.

I could feel the burning in my hand and I looked down to see a small pool of blood around my wounded hand. It hurt so much seeing the deep gash in my palm. The gash were the blade had stuck into. Someone must have noticed I was staring at it because a soft, calloused hand wrapped a strip of orange fabric around it. I hissed a little but I knew who it was "Ben..." I managed to smile.

"I missed yah, big sis" His teenaged smile reminded me of the toddler waddling in the sand, I missed him too.

I think I only closed my eyes for a second but I managed to find myself in a room, a light beeping sound that was starting to annoy the hell out of me. "She's doing amazingly well Miss Jackson" I herd some scuffling of paper then "She'll probably be out of here in the next week if she keeps progressing like this."

"Thank you Dr." Mom...

Why was I here? The ache in my muscles had been hardly noticeable and the best it had been in weeks. My hand burned like a bitch, oh fuck Roland. Wait...he was dead. I mentally had a parade go off with marching bands and candy. I was free, no more running, no more cowering in fear, no more pain. Well a little pain compared to what happened. I killed him. I got the satisfaction of driving a knife into him. She the surprise on his face when he realized that I was the one who ended his life. "Mom?" I croaked out.

"I'm here" I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see her face, smiling down at me. God I missed her "Where are we?"

"Were at the hospital" she must have felt me tense and leaned down to whisper to me, "Don't worry I know the doctors here, you're safe."

"You know them?"

She nodded still a smile on her lips "An old friend from a lifetime ago, he said he would help, no questions"

I relaxed "Where's Alana and Ben?"

"Sleeping, are you hungry? Need more blankets?" Her instant maternal instincts made me smile.

"No I'm fine, just tired." I closed my eyes.

I'm glad your back..." she whispered placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too mom, me too" I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Lee: its a short chapter but it's powerful

Katie: fuck you cut me up!!!!

Lee: sorry

Katie: you better be.

Lee: yeah well the story is coming to a close and I wanted to do this chapter and not complicate it all that much.

Katie: true

Lee: thanks

Everyone: next chapter coming soon....wow their actually getting along


	12. New Zealand’s surf

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter Twelve: New Zealand's surf

It had been months since that day. Months since I had fought back my freedom. Easily I had fallen back into my role as big sister and I loved every bit of it. I loved having Ben look up to me, a weird feeling but I liked it. I didn't think myself as much as a monster when Ben's little eyes watched me. And Alana oh how I loved her. She was so different and I always found of something different everyday. Like she didn't like Ketchup but she liked tomatoes. Or she had this way of working a computer better than Ben and I put together. It was fun. Now my mother. I missed her the most and I had figured out that I had missed her more than I remembered. She did all those motherly things. Cook me pancakes on Saturday mornings. Broke up the far and few between fights Ben and Alana had. Even lick her thumb and wipe in on my skin where I had a smudge or something. Gross but I had worse.

Even still with all the happiness I still had bouts of depression where I would dwell on what I had done in the past. Who I had killed, betrayed or given to the Paladin. When this fits happened I would sit out on the deck facing the ocean. I would pretend Michel was there watching me from the doorway. Everytime it helped until I looked over and he wasn't there. I missed him the most but you couldn't have your cake and eat it too. Wait then why would you have cake in the first place? That's besides the point. I wondered where he was? With David still? Did he got back traveling? I wished I knew.

I shook the sand out of my hair as Ben and Alana continued to wrestle on the beach. Laughing felt weird to me but it happened more and more everyday. "Ben don't" Alana screamed as Ben pulled at her hair.

It soon turned out that Alana had slipped her foot under his chest and kicked him off then scrambled to sit on his chest. "No Alana!" Ben yelled.

"C'mon guys" I laughed and pulled Alana off our little brother "time for lunch"

My comment about food made both spring up and race to the kitchen. I followed behind smiling at my family. I spotted my mom pushing them back out the door "I just cleaned the kitchen now there's sand everywhere. Guess who's cleaning it later?"

The two let out a unison groan. I smiled as I came up onto the soft wooded deck "I'll help you later" I whispered as mom went back inside to bring out our food.

They both smiled knowing we could get the job done faster with my skills. As I looked at them striking up a conversation about what we would do later I realized that my story was over. No more tragedy, no more fights to the death. My life was happy and peaceful. I was at my 'Happily ever after.' I thought about Michel. Would he settle down and have his too? "What about it Katie?"

"Huh?" I pulled out my of my train of thought.

"Surfing today? I herd were supposed to get some decent swells" Alana said pointing to the old boards leaning against the deck, they were probably there for a long time since we hadn't surfed since before we were back.

"Sure but I say we go get some new boards" I smiled, yes my bank account had become a little larger since Roland's fortune had been changed over to my name, yes I had Roland's cards.

Who would think the man would have credit cards with such easily obtainable pin numbers since the guy was a total document keeper. I would never forget his office. "Where would we get some good boards?" Ben asked.

I smiled "Hawaii..."

They cheered before my mom brought out a large plate with sandwiches cut up in quarters. I had about three, as well as mom. But man could Alana and Ben pack the food down any faster? Mom was quick to tell me about how when they were in with the Paladin they would hardly get anything. They were treated like jumpers themselves. I guess those two would get as much food as possible now.

"Mom" Alana smiled "Katie's taking us to get some new boards"

"Where this time?" she asked me.

I shrugged "Hawaii, we'll only be there for a few minutes and then well be back."

"Okay but don't talk to strangers" Still the mom.

"Where not babies anymore. I'm almost fifteen and Alana's twenty-two" Ben said with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"You're still my babies" she laughed as she pulled me into a one armed hug.

After we ate our lunch, Ben and Alana chattering away about what board they wanted. I helped the two clean up the kitchen as fast as I could. We dressed in some good touristy clothes and off we went. My bother and sister and I had been through this a few times since they loved to jump with me. They said it felt cool feeling the pressure change, the temperature go up or down depending on where we went. They liked landing in a new place and see new people. We didn't land hard at all but I quickly surveyed to see if anyone saw us. It's not like I wanted to flaunt my abilities since the Paladin weren't gone forever. Someone new would fill Roland's place. Nope, no one here. "Let's go" I whispered as we came out of the small alley I remembered when we first came here.

Both nodded and followed behind me as we rounded the street corner and into the surfboard shop. We shopped for a while before the other two figured out what boards they wanted. I had already picked a nice black one out about five minutes after entering the store. "Okay will that be all?" the teenaged surfer guy asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah" I handed him the card.

"Just wait till I catch some awesome waves" Ben struck a dramatic pose.

Alana shook her head "Whatever short stop"

"Hey I'm almost taller than you" It was true he was getting up there.

"Here you are miss" the guy passed the card back to me.

I smiled briefly and picked up my board. When we exited the store Alana wrapped her free arm around my waist. I smiled again, wow I was smiling a lot. "I'm glad I have a big sister again."

"I'm glad I have a little sister" I leaned down and kissed the top of her hair.

The minute I looked up I had managed to find probably the one book store in Hawaii this close to the beach. In the store front window I saw it, a book propped up in against the glass. I couldn't imagine what I looked like at the moment as I carelessly walked across the busy street, horns honking and people throwing angry thing. But the book was like a tractor beam and I was the Millennium Falcon. Okay so I watched a few too many movies since I got back. I pushed my hand to the glass as I read the authors name 'Michelangelo Gabrieli' clear as day in bold golden letters.

I quickly entered the store and after knocking over a few racks of books with my newly remembered surf board I managed to purchase the book. "The Traveler" I kept saying the title over and over.

"Katie!" my sister ran over to me as I exited the store "Jesus! You could have said something before almost getting hit by a car" had she forgotten that one little car would hardly scratch me?

"Why did you get that?" Ben motioned to the thick book in my hand.

"I know the author" I said in my daze as I kept reading the title.

Traveler? Was that him? Or me? Did he write something about someone else? Or did he make it entirely up? So many questions and I hadn't even read the back of the book. "Let's go home I said" before gripping my siblings and jumping home. The two still in their child-like faze ran off without screeching and cheering about the new waves coming in. I ran to my room and shoved the thick book under my pillow then wiped most of it from my mind. I'd promised the two that I would surf with them and I wouldn't loose anymore time with my family as I already had. I kissed my mother on the cheek as I passed her in the living room while she read her own book. Thankfully from some other author. No! I snapped my thoughts back to my sister and bother. I found them already out in the deep blue water...Michel. Stop it! I ran out carrying my black board under my arm then dived onto it once the water touched my knees. I had dreamt of this moment. To be back with my family. Doing the things we loved. I felt happy for the first time in years. So why did my heart yearn for more? Fuck, why was I so selfish? I had my family, I was done trying to grasp things that I had to fight for. No more. I would live for now. "Come on slow poke!" Ben called out to me, who was a good distance away and already waiting for the right swell.

"I'm coming!" I laughed and paddled my arms out there.

I was glad I didn't let my physical strength go. If I had been weaker I wouldn't be able to keep up with Alana and Ben who seemed to still be wired like five year olds on sugar highs. I was still strong no doubt about that. I spotted a good sized swell coming my way so I readied myself. Once the wave reached me I managed to get in front of it and stand up right on my board as it carried me closer and closer to shore. I laughed as I fell off into the water once I became unstable but jumped to Alana's board when I found her on a big swell. Obviously the board became unstable and flipped us both into the water. I laughed coming up for air "Hey no fair" Alana grunted as she too came up from the deep.

"You're just think that cause you fell" I mocked as she tried to splash me but I jumped away and onto shore.

It turned out that we'd spent most of the afternoon in the water and only came in when mom called us when it got dark. I let Alana and Ben take their showers first since I felt like I needed some alone time. I plopped myself out on the softwood of the deck letting the warm summer air dry my sand soaked feet as they hung off the end of the deck. It was getting warmer by the day and soon it would be stifling. I loved the heat...to a point.

My mind drifted back to the book, back to Michel. It had been months since I had seen him, since I had heard his voice. In my dresser drawer I still kept his letter and I had hoped he had gotten his. Although I highly doubt it. I brushed my now long bangs out of my face. I wondered if he had found someone else. No he wouldn't have found someone else already. Would he? No...right? Ugh why couldn't I forget about him. I mean he though I was dead. He wrote me a good-bye letter. But he also said he loved me. I slammed my fist down against the wood hearing small cracks. "Katie?" I found my mother at the door "You okay?"

I sighed and nodded, I'd already burdened her enough "Yeah I'm fine" my tone didn't deceive her one bit.

"You can't hide anything from you mother" she gave that maternal smile she gave once in a while "Now what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm being selfish" It was the only thing I could pump out, I'd never had boy troubles before.

"Selfish? Katie...what do you mean?" she sat down beside me, she too hanging her feet off the side.

I felt embarrassed to talk to her about this "I'm just saying that...okay I love it here but while I was off being a murderer..."

She interupted me "You are not a murderer. You did what you had to so you could survive. Never call yourself that again. You understand me?"

"Yes mother" I rolled my eyes, it didn't matter what she said I was still a murderer "Anyways I kind of helped this guy, and he ended up kind of...I don't know...I guess helping me"

"What was his name?" she simply asked.

"Michelangelo Gabrieli. I loved him and now he thinks I'm dead" I felt like an after school special.

We were silent for a long time while all these stupid questions raced in my head, then she took the small pendant that hung round my neck into her wise hands. "Your father gave this to me," She smiled at the memory in her hand.

I missed my father. I remembered parts of him, little things. He taught me how to surf. His beard, his green eyes. I remembered the softness of his hands no matter how much they were calloused. "When we moved back here he gave it to me. It was the day I told him I was pregnant with you. He said you would be the most loved kid ever. One day I got angry at him for something stupid I suppose and ran off to the city. I bet I kept him up all night waiting cause when I came back he looked like hell. But he forgave me, and I forgave him. I never left him again."

"It's not that simple..."

Her wise eyes cut me off "It's as simple as you make it. I'm sure all of this is just you being scared. It's okay to be scared Katie. Everyone get scared about throwing their selves out there for someone else." she smiled "Just go find him, simple as that"

"I don't know..." I felt uneasy thinking about facing him, I was the one that pushed him away.

"Katherine Elizabeth Everson" Oh god my full name "If you don't go out there and get him so help me god."

Up to this point I thought I was only afraid of Roland but my mom was jumping up in the ranks. "Okay, okay" I sighed "I'll go some time"

"Soon" she smiled and stood up "Now lets go your sister is done with the shower"

I nodded and stood. Alana smiled as she exited the washroom. It was obviously my turn. I pushed the door closed and ran the ridiculously cool water. An extreme opposite the time Michel was here. Michel, the only enigma in my life. I undressed and found myself watching myself in the mirror. I could still find the scars from my final and glorious battle, and the ones that trailed behind it. I ran my fingers over the most recent one on my lower abdomen. Just above my left hip bone. I could still feel the sting of the electric shock. That's when I turned my hand over. The long scar from that wicked blade. Evil blade. The scar that didn't fade like the others. I guess it was a sign that I wouldn't die so easily. Or that Roland would always haunt me. I closed my hand wanting to feel nothing for just five minutes and stepped into the shower. The cold water seemed to scare the sand off my skin. It felt good. I let the water rinse out my hair but I didn't bother to wash it out. Everything had been amazing since I was free but now I had these conflicting feelings and now I felt horrible cause I wanted more. I wanted him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts when I remembered the book.

In a flash I was in my room already dried and dressed. I pulled the book out from under my pillow and read the back

_They would call her a murderer, a traitor. Even possibly not human at all. She kills without remorse. Andrea Smith is a hitman. And a damn good one at that. Carrying out the wishes of her ruthless and arrogant boss without a question asked. The only part of her job that she can deal with is the traveling. Seeing new places. But yet she never fully enjoys them. When one mission goes horribly wrong she finds herself dealing with a man. A musician named Conner Warhol. Although his name might seem to bring a different person, Conner seems to fall into the wrong places at the wrong time...and Andrea starts to think herself something other than a killer... _

_A debut of newly acclaimed writer Michelangelo Gabrieli comes a tale about love, forgiveness and revenge. Best seller on it's first week on the shelves, comes "The Traveler."_

I smiled sadly at the summary on the back, clearly it was about us. I cold tears against my warm skin. Crying had come easily now that I didn't have to mask my feelings anymore. And so I freely cried, letting myself crush my face into a pillow and just let it out.

I didn't know how long it had been but my pillow was soaked and I felt...happy. Happy now that the sorrow had fallen with my tears. Happy that he would keep my memory alive with a book. But I wasn't dead. I had to tell him that. I didn't need to be kept in memory. I was here...now. I stood and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pale yellow, V-neck, T-shirt. Then pulled on my flip fops and rushed out the door after leaving a note for my mom. Didn't want to worry her. If he was going to forgive me then I needed to recover a few things.

* * *

Lee: almost done, I think maybe two more chapters.

Katie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Lee: well it's kind of a thing of mine where I always make sequels

Katie: oh okay.

Lee: don't know if I should thought.

Katie: should we ask the audience?

Lee: yeah! okay you decide the fate of KATIE!!!!!

EVERYONE: Sequel or No Sequel.....next chapter coming soon....

_NOTE: CHAPTER WAS RE-WRITTEN...KINDA_


	13. Return from the Dead

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter thirteen: Return from the dead

I smiled as I looked to the tall apartment building. twenty-four floors was amazing and even better was the fact that Michel lived on twenty-fourth. It's amazing what Wikipedia could do for finding people. I grabbed the oddly shaped case at my feet and pushed the door open. I found a woman at the front desk staring at me as I walked into the main lobby "Can I help you?" she asked in a polite yet annoyed voice.

"Umm yeah, do you know if Michel is in?" I questioned standing before her marble desk.

She laughed "Honey, there are a lot of 'Michel's' living in New York, and it seems all have to live here."

"Oh sorry" I had forgotten that I was the only one that called him 'Michel' "Michelangelo Gabrieli"

Her mouth hung open "You're looking for Michelangelo Gabrieli?"

I nodded, clueless to her thoughts "Yeah I'm...a friend of his. I'm trying to surprise him."

"Finally a girl" she smiled wide "He's been living here for months and he never brings any girls around. You'd think he'd have a few writing a romance novel and all. He gave me a copy, haven't put the thing down or weeks. I've read it twice now." The lady yammered on about Michel and what he had been up to since he lived here.

She said that this wasn't his only apartment but she also said he came here often to cool off after a weekend. She said he liked the view. "Do you know where any of his other places are?" I asked.

"Well it's said he's got a few places around the world, you know he likes the beach. Even wrote about it in his book. Boy that guy is something. Anyways he's got a few phone numbers here." she picked up his information sheet "Said I should call if anything goes wrong"

I smiled "can I get some addresses? I haven't seen him in a while and I don't think talking over the phone would be the best way to talk to him again"

"Sure, sure honey." she wrote down the five or six addresses then handed them to me "But you might wanna get some plane tickets, some of these are out of state." she giggled.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out the door...first on the list...Scotland.

Funny, no beaches there. I jumped, hopefully no one would see me. The problem was that my jump site had been far from where the address was. I was in Glasgow an he was up in Laide. A small village with amazing views. Michel would chose the most beautiful places on earth. With his new money he could go anywhere. I found a travel agency and asked for a picture of the small village. They had one after a bit of searching. And that's when I jumped to and rock coast, mountains covered by thick clouds. I followed the address and found a small rock cottage, quaint, and beautiful. I picked up my case once again and knocked on the worn wooden door. After a minute or two I knocked again. And again, and again once more. But nothing. No Michel. Not even a passerby to ask if he was in town.

Next on the list...Brazil. Now there's where you could find a beach. A little over populated beach. At Porto Alegre. I knew this place after tracking...well never mind. Jumping was easy it was jumping to a place where no one could see me. That place was packed. I finally did what I always did and jumped to an alley way. I followed the address to another set of large apartment buildings. Again I asked the man at the desk but he had said Michel hadn't been here for weeks. I sighed. I bet I would find him in the last place on the list.

Okay then I'll go to the last place then...Sydney. Oh fuck. I put the fear in the back of my head before jumping to the beach I remembered being on. When I figured I was safe I found the sand to be more crowded than it had been. This isn't going to be easy. The address was at the hotel we both stayed and when I entered the doors a wave of nausea came over me. This is where I got him into this. Where I pulled him into the war. I shook my head and found myself at the desk. Funny even the same girl was there before "May I help you" she obviously didn't remember me.

"Yeah I'm looking for Michelangelo Gabrieli" I said "I'm a friend of him and I'm here to surprise him"

"Oh Michelangelo" she clicked a few keys on his key board "He was last here a week ago...buuuut...he left a note that he was going out of town"

I rolled my eyes "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hmm, I'm not really aloud to give out that information." she clicked a few more keys before the printer beside her spewed out a long sheet of paper "But if you don't tell my boss we'll be okay"

I smiled, maybe the girl wasn't a total ditz after all. I grabbed the paper from her and read the few letter on it. 178 St James Street, Dawson, Georgia.

Dawson was you normal small town. With a happy community that had barbeques and dances for the kids. School functions and a cute little library. It was almost like seeing those T.V. shows come to life. Then there was me in my jeans and flip flops with messy, and still sandy, beach hair. I bet the beach would never wash off of me. Everything became hyper sensitive to me. I could feel the small sunburn on the back of my neck, the sweat being blown dry by the small breeze. I could hear the kids playing a few blocks away. The sun was so bright and the grass seemed too green. I ran my hand though my gritty hair then shook the sand from my hand. I managed to get myself lost and ended up in a small grocery store where I asked a nice old woman for some directions. She scribbled down a small map on the back of a box of cigarettes. Even the smell of the box made me sick. I shoved them in my pocket and exited the store. Wow this case was starting to get heavy. Well not heavy just a bit awkward to carry everywhere. Specially around the fucking world. I crossed a few streets and ended up facing the house.

A red bricked house with white shutters and a green lawn. Wow not really what I would go for but it wasn't my house so. I herd the happy screeches a baby. Then a few other voices. I slowly collected myself and made my way up to the door. Okay now I wasn't going to back down just take your hand and hit the door with it. Well don't hit it just tap it. Oh crap what if he hates me for pushing him away? What if he doesn't what to talk to me? Why am I having such girly moments? What if..."Katie?"

My whole body froze "Katie, holy shit!" I looked up and there standing in the doorway was David.

A shining, happy David. "Um Hey" I smiled before being pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Millie! Get out here!" David yelled right beside my ear, ouch!

"What is it?" I saw Millie, glowing, maternal, Millie holding a small bundle in her arms, "Katie!"

She handed the bundle to David when he let go and crushed me into an embrace. "Whoa Millie" I laughed and hugged her back, she was like my other sister.

"What happened? We all thought you died" Millie asked as she ushered us into the living room.

To say the house was different on the inside was and understatement. It was completely a one eighty. It was modern and furnished with dark brown furniture and deep red accents. I think it was the same as their old apartment. I explained everything to them. The whole epic battle, my mother. My little sister and brother. How I lived at home in New Zealand. I hadn't even noticed but David pointed out that I was starting to form an accent of my own. Funny but I don't think so. Then I told how I was trying to find Michel after I bought his book. "He just went to the store" My heart jumped.

"So he's here?" I asked.

Millie nodded "he came to see the baby" I noticed that Millie's baby bump was gone.

"Congratulations guys" I smiled and saw the baby in David's arms.

"Do you want to hold him?" I nodded feverishly and David settled the little one in my arms.

He was so small. So innocent. I grinned down at he little boy. "His name is Brayden"

"Cute kid" I softly laughed when the little boy giggled at the small spit bubble he made and popped.

It was the best feeling holding something so small in my arms. But it also was sad cause I knew I couldn't have one of my own. I wouldn't be a good mother. I mean I had every bad quality. Or that's what I thought. "Brayden Rice" I rocked him back and forth till the little boys eyes closed and started snoring softly.

"Katie Everson..." My head snapped to the door, Michel.

My fear was real, he was angry. I could tell by the deep crease that formed between his brows. Not to mention his hands were clenched by his side. Millie took the sleeping boy from me and the happy parents left the room. Michel dropped the plastic bag he was holding inside the door and stepped into the house. Oh crap I got to get the fuck out of here. This was a bad idea. Why did I let my mom talk me into this? "Um, I..." I could hardly make words.

"I thought..."

"No, I'm alive. Did you..."

"I got your letter...Do you really..."

"Yeah" I whispered then looking to the case on the floor "I brought you back something"

"My guitar?" I handed the guitar case to him.

I nodded "I thought you would want it back."

There was a long pause before Michel dropped the guitar and pulled me to him. "Never again" he whispered centimeters from my lips "Don't you ever let me think you're dead"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck "You got a good book out of it didn't you?"

"Shut up" he crushed his mouth on mine and I don't know how long we were like that but I felt dizzy when we parted.

I felt that empty part of me fill up and I was whole. I was a person. Not a shell of a person. Not a murderer at that moment. I was Katie Everson in Michelangelo Gabrieli's arms. Kissing him, loving him. I had missed this part of me. I had missed him for god sakes. This wasn't going to end. I wasn't going to let it. Someone cleared their throat from the other side of the room. Michel and I parted but I still managed to keep my hand on his forearm. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Umm Michel" Millie tried to hide a grin "The grills ready"

"A barbeque?" I asked

"Yeah, a celebration for the baby" Michel beamed at me.

"Oh" I watched him pick up the plastic bag and opened it.

In the bag was all sorts of frozen meats. Steaks, burgers, hot dogs, sausages. He smiled at me again "Come and eat with us" it wasn't a question so I couldn't say no.

I followed Millie out the back of the house, my hand never leaving Michel's arm. The backyard was normal. Green grass, wood outdoor furniture, a grill out in the open. The only thing missing was a faithful dog planted by David's feet or rolling in the grass. It was normal. Oh, only if everyone looked past the harmless features of David. I knew him better. But I also knew he was probably the most decent man I knew. He would be a good father. And Millie the best mother. Brayden an awesome son, getting good grades, having girlfriends, playing sports. But he would inherit his father's gift. But they would be normal for the time being. I sat beside David who was cooing to the baby. The little boy's blue eyes lit up at his father along with the screeches and gummy smiles. Millie took the bag from Michel and went to the heated grill and Michel as if it included no thought plopped himself right beside me. He gave a sigh and wrapped his arm around my shoulders "So tell me what happened, why aren't you dead?"

It seemed weird bringing my supposed death up "Well remember what you wrote to me?"

He shook his head "Not all of it, I remember parts"

"Well you wrote _I wish out could say fuck you to Roland and show up with your family in tow,_ well I came back, sorry for not bringing my family" I whispered the swear words to shield the little boy.

Michel chuckled "I bet he won't be looking for you so soon"

"Nope" Michel thought I was joking "He won't cause he's dead"

Everyone gasped at what seemed to be the same time "You killed him?" David asked almost smiling.

I nodded "It felt so good."

"So we don't have to hide?" Millie placed her hand in David's shoulder.

"Not likely" I shook my head and ran a hand through my sandy hair "They'll have a replacement for him sometime."

David and Millie's expressions both fell at the same time and in unison looked down at little Brayden. He wouldn't always be safe. The kid would always be looking for his shoulder and one day he would have the face the Paladin. I hoped his parents wouldn't leave the little secret until he got his face beaten in. I could smell the smoky sent of the stakes on the metal bars of the grill.

It was almost like a normal family thing. We ate and laughed and talked about the little things Brayden would do. I was stuffed from all the food they made me eat. I didn't protest since I would never take food for granted again. Michel had always managed to be touching me, I loved it so much. It was hard to believe that at the start of this all I was trying to get rid of him. I remembered how annoying he was, poking into business he didn't need to know off. And now we were here. Laughing and eating. Being almost a family. "By the way..." David looked over at me, his arm around my shoulders "How did you find us?" his arm seemed to tighten a little.

"Well I went to your New York apartment after finding your address on the internet" I smiled at him as he made a comment about the stupid internet or something, "And the lady at the front desk gave me all your emergency phone numbers and all the places you live."

"Sorry about all the places, I just liked certain places and now I have the money to live there" his fingers unconsciously danced over my shoulder.

"It's okay, I think I'm the only one that can find you in one day." I smiled.

He smiled back at me "I love when you smile..."

"I'll do it more often"

* * *

Lee: So that's the second last chapter.

Katie: NOOOOO!!!

Lee: I know I loved writing this story, probably my favorite so far.

Katie: But...but you can't leave me....

Lee: There's still one chapter left so settle the fuck down.

Katie: okay.

Lee: your moodswings are horrible.

Everyone: Next chapter coming soon...


	14. We'll just have to wait

**Undercover Jumper**

By: MusicIsMySoul

_Jumper FanFic_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Jumper" but I would LOVE to own Hayden Christensen...oh how I love him so!!

**Summary:** Kilo649 is the one and only Paladin's undercover Jumper, Seeking out and killing her own kind, But when she's sent to track and Kill David Rice things get a little over her head.

**Authors Note:** I just watched this movie a few nights ago and I couldn't get my own spin on it out of my head so here it is for all of my readers.

Chapter fourteen: "It looks like we'll just have to wait..." (Epilogue)

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! We are having dinner with them wether you like it or not"

I wined again "Please no. Their going to embarrass me"'

He chuckled as he pulled me out of his car "I want to hear the baby stories, those will be the best"

I groaned again, this was the millionth time I had desperately pleaded that he would not meet my family. It had been almost a year since we first met in Sydney and I hadn't take him to see my own family. I had been putting it off for the longest time since I knew Ben and Alana would do their absolute best to embarrass the hell out of me, not to mention try and get Michel out of the house. Yelling and screaming might I add. My mom would start pulling out ancient pictures of me in diapers playing in the sand. Or having surfing lessons with my father. I missed him. I fixed my green V-neck shirt and my jeans. A style I had come to love over the last few months. "Plus I wanna get a surfing lesson" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I bet your siblings are not that bad" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Apparently you never had siblings" quietly as I could, I opened the door to my house.

It was bright outside and the light poured through our tall windows. It made it easier to see an oncoming attack. The squeak of the door made me cringe. Yet no movement. "Mom" I whispered.

No answer so I spin around and shut the door "Oh well guess no ones here."

Michel rolled his eyes and pushed past me "We told them we were coming so they should..."

I flinched at the screams and then a loud bang. Obviously he didn't have siblings. I turned around to find Ben and Alana giggling as they climbed off of Michel "Sorry we tripped" Ben laughed.

"Yeah right" I helped the stunned Michel to his feel now noticing the black t-shirt and jeans that matched his eyes, no wonder I fell in love with him, the guy was gorgeous.

"I didn't know he had an accent" Alana said now all melting over her pray.

"You didn't tell them about my accent? It really works on parents" he said before leaning to my ear "And I know how much you love it"

I melted too, like my sister, before giving him a soft shove. He laughed and I lead him to the kitchen where my mother was frantically running around setting the table, and mixing different pots, all the while filling cups with water. It was hard to watch which way she would move next. "Alana, Ben" I called "Help mom with everything"

The order made them groan and they shuffled into the kitchen to help my mother who smiled up at me until she realized that Michel was standing beside me "Oh! Well sorry." she tried to straighten pale yellow sun dress but she didn't need to, she was perfectly okay, probably a nervous habit "Hello" she smiled and hugged Michel before enveloping me into her arms.

"Hi" Michel smiled.

"You two can go outback we're going to be a few minutes. I had no idea you would be coming so soon" My mother went back to mix her different pots while she spoke.

I nodded and led Michel out to the back porch, possibly my favorite place ever. Michel smiled as I sat down on the edge of the deck, dangling my feet. It wasn't long ago that I would come out here for solitude while I doubted my sanity. It was unconscious that I did it and left Michel standing by the doorway. I thought he would come sit down beside me but instead I felt his chest press up against my back, his legs followed suit and dangled over the edge on either side of mine. His warm arms wrapped around my waist. "I'd like to sit here" he whispered settling his chin on the crook of my neck "If that's okay."

The funny thing was, that last time he was here the guy was half dead because of me.

I nodded, loving his accent more and more. He was amazing. Even now month's after I found him I kept figuring out things that I would never think he would do. Like the way he would tip every single performer out on the street if we walked past them. Or how he would flair his nostrils when he was tired. Or if I stayed at his place for the night he would write until morning just so he could wake me up and spend the day together and not have to worry about writing. Or the way he would make me feel like I wasn't a killer. That everything in my past had been a horrible nightmare and I never killed anyone. That I deserved love.

His hands found mine and he laced my fingers in his. Michel's giant hands engulfed mine and he brought one up to his lips. How could he be so perfect? Well less than perfect their were things that I hated. Things that made me want to rip out my hair and toss it in his face. He would always leave the toilet seat up, if there's a girl in the house put it down. Or if he's really tired and he goes right to sleep he snores so loud I think I might do deaf. Little things that I never said anything about because...he was still amazing. And besides everyone's got something that irritates someone else. I mean I always wake up in the middle of the night and go get something to drink the put the empty container back in the fridge. There had been days when Michel goes to grab the orange juice and it would be empty. That's only one but I bet there's a list more.

I leaned back against him finding that in my thoughts that he had started nuzzling my neck "What are you a cat?" I laughed.

"A big fluffy Persian kitty" he laughed.

I could feel the reverberating laugh in his chest and it purred against my back. I almost moaned at the feeling. "Good kitty" I reached back and playfully scratched at his ear.

He purred again and I couldn't help but let out the smallest sound ever. I think he picked up on it cause he purred again this time louder and more against my back. I shuddered and an amazing shiver dripped down my back. He stopped before my self control snapped and the urge to pounce on him was to great. "You like kitty?" his breath touched my ear.

"I love kitty" I giggled and herd footsteps nearing the door.

My mother popped her head outside the doorframe "You kids ready for some food?"

there was a loud yell from the kitchen and the scrapping of chairs along wood flooring, I knew the others were. I didn't want to get up. The sunset was amazing. The cooling summer air was just right between Michel and I. The sound of the wave on the sand made me just want to sleep out here. "Yeah" I said, letting my mom's smile play on her face.

"We better go in" Michel said standing up.

I didn't want to. I wanted to stay out here with Michel. But I guess the faster that we finished this dinner the faster we could get out of here. I didn't live with Michel but I spent a lot of my time at his places. I stood and wiped my feet on the mat inside the door before crossing the space between the door and the table. Michel followed behind and sat down beside me at the dinner table that was filled with all sorts of different dishes. My mother motioned for us to get some food and I fixed my place with a few things. Alfredo noodles, salad, some meat that looked like chicken. Ben and Alana were already shoving food in their mouths when Michel spoke "You have an amazing place Mrs Everson"

"Cheryl" she corrected "But thank you, we've always loved the beach so we got an amazing house on one"

Michel nodded, I could tell he felt a little out of place between my picture perfect mother and my animal siblings. "Why New Zealand though?" he asked.

"Their father and I met here, and moved here after we got married" my mother said before taking a bite of her salad "what about you're family Michelangelo?"

I knew he didn't like talking about his family "I was an only child, my parent's and I don't really talk"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"No it's fine. If I had be at home instead of traveling then I wouldn't have stubbled on Katie" He smiled over at me.

The small talk was starting to bore me. Yet the night was filled with it. Mom seemed to like him and the other two were to busy stuffing their faces to listen. "I really like Scotland a lot" Michel and mom's conversation continued "I think Katie likes it too, right Katie?"

Not even really listening to the conversation I answered "Yes Kitty."

Michel's eyes almost popped out of his head and my mom was trying to hide a giggle from behind her hand. I didn't even want that to come out. I could feel the blood rush to my face. Okay so Ben and Alana didn't embarrass me cause they knew I could do that on my own. "I mean, yes" smooth Katie, Smooth.

The night went on with no more slip ups but after just one Alana and Ben wouldn't let it go. They would meow and random times of our conversation. Fuck! Why did I have to say that? I would never live it down with those two. Michel eased out after and while and I could tell he was more comfortable that I was. I helped clean everything up and started washing the dishes. It was late and I was tried. My half ass washing would be fixed later. I was standing in the living room doorway. The same living room I saw stained with Michel's blood. The same place he had kissed me, I had hurt him. The same place I watched over him for nights, where I told him everything. "Michel?" two arms grabbed onto mine and with speed only from years of training I gripped the hand and flipped whoever it was over my shoulder.

"Oh god!" Michel was sprawled out on the floor coughing as he tried to put air back into his lungs.

That what the second time that he had done that to me, wouldn't the boy learn. "Shit! I'm so sorry" I kneeled down and laid my hand on his chest.

He smirked at me and laid his hand on mine "I should know better by now"

"Yeah" I laughed "You should"

Before I could steal another kiss from Michel I heard snickers from beside the washroom door. I sighed and laid my head beside my covered hand. I giggled "Follow my lead" Michel nodded.

"Oh Michel" I moaned out "More!"

"Yes, oh yes!" Michel yelled out a smile wide on his face.

I almost laughed "Yes, Yes! Don't stop!"

We watched at the two ran out from the washroom with looks on their faces that said it all. "I'm telling mom!" Ben yelled out as he scurried behind Alana.

Michel burst into laughed as I tried to catch my breath from my own laugher. I could just see the look on my mother's face when Ben and Alana described what they heard. "Oh god" Michel panted "that's hilarious!"

I nodded and my laughter settled into my chest. Michel sat up and pressed his lips to my forehead. God I loved this man.

"I wanted to ask you something" His smile was all I could concentrate on otherwise I would pounce on him.

He didn't even wait for my reaction as he opened his mouth "I wan-"

"Katherine Elizabeth Everson!" My mother yelled from somewhere.

"Oh crap!" I giggled as I sat up "Now you're going to get it"

"Me?" his brows knitted together in confusion "You where there too!"

"Nope" and with that I jumped to Michel's Scotland cottage.

It was quiet here. I liked that. I liked the fact that I could smell and feel Michel around me. Even when he wasn't there. With all the pain I put that man through I would do anything for him. Except face my mother when she was angry. Crap, I should go back. I shook my hair and jumped back to the back porch. I thought I was safe when I didn't hear my mother's angry ranting. How wrong was I? Very wrong. "MOM SHE'S OVER HERE!" Ben and Alana screeched from the beach.

"Shit..."

"KATHERINE EVERSON!" I could have shit myself right then and there.

My mom stomped out from the doorway, red faced and was there steam coming out of her ears? "How could you Katie? How could you dirty the minds of my sweet, sweet babies?"

"Mom I'm old enough to know what sex is" Alana bushed.

"Quiet Alana" my mom huffed "I don't want you to ever do that again."

"Yes mother" I said mechanically, almost shrinking in my spot.

"Now, Michel said he was ready to go" my mother's mood swings where giving me whiplash again.

I nodded and hurried to him after my good-byes and hugs. My family knew I would be home soon so they mostly said their good-byes to Michel. I knew Alana and Ben had warmed up to Michel...well for different reasons. Alana the accent, and Ben for getting him in trouble. Oh this would be fun later on in life. I didn't know about my mom, she was hard to read. I mean I knew she liked him but I think she was a lit cautions. That was to be expected. "Ready?" Michel opened my door into the car.

I nodded at the ever so gentlemen in front of me. I waited till he hurried to his side and slid into the car before pulling him into a long, yet gentle, kiss. He smiled at me "What was that for?"

"Putting up with my family," I giggled "And me."

"Yeah you know that takes a lot, it's exhausting" he smiled and started the car up.

"I'm not that high maintenance" I playfully punched him in the arm.

He chuckled "No, actually you're no maintenance"

I smiled proudly. "Ready?" I asked giving him a knowing look.

He nodded and took a deep, slow breath. We had done this for the last few weeks. I concentrated and used my energy to jump the vehicle, with both of us in it. I hadn't really learned this back with the Paladin. I just figured it out one day as we were driving. Much to both our surprise I had done it a few more times. It was draining and tired me out easily after I did it but it was easy to get around. I felt the car rip and tear though time, as if I was my own body. It took me a few seconds to keep my focus and not leave the car to get lost behind us. The car landed with a thud and jostled us both. I panted and laughed at the same time. We had landed in a small field outside of the town where he lived. Scotland was the best I found so Michel had no problem moving here. It was so nice when I visited. My breath was harder to catch this time. I had never tried it two times in one day. Getting to my house and back. "Are you okay?" Michel leaned over me and brushed from sweaty bangs from my face.

I nodded and panted out a "That was fun."

Michel shot me a lopsided grin and took off out of the field. I didn't remember closing my eyes but when I opened them I was lying in Michel's bed. Covered with a thin cream coloured sheet and the other soft coloured blankets kicked off on the side of the bed. Another one of my habits. It was either early morning or late afternoon cause the sun was low in the sky. How long had I been asleep for? I sat up to find my head splitting with a nasty headache. A side effect of the jumping? I wondered for a second what David felt when he jumped a whole apartment with half a dozen people in it. I had herd the stories when I was with the Paladin. A small whisper escaped my lips. "Katie..."

I looked to see Michel's form leaning on the door frame. Calm and smiling. I bet he knew the jumps had taken a toll on my body. I felt weak. Back when I was a prisoner I would go days without sleeping, weeks without a decent meal. And now I was passing out from jumping a little car. Maybe I needed to do some training. Workout some more. Michel crossed the room and placed his hand on my forehead. Smiled then brushed his soft fingers over my cheek. "You're okay."

"I'm okay" I decided that my head didn't hurt that bad.

"You passed out, I didn't want to wake you" He sat down beside me.

I rubbed my eyes free of the sleep. "What time is it?"

He checked the watch on his wrist "About...ten-thirty in the morning"

"I slept all night?"

He chuckled again, oh his sweet voice "Yeah and snored like a chainsaw"

"So it was a good imitation of you then?" I laughed as he gave me a puzzled look, "you snore like it's going out of style sometimes, I've actually moved to a different room a few nights"

"You'll get used to it." he ran his hard down my arm and back up again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your snoring." I smiled and grabbed hold on his hand.

I had hardly noticed the lines in his hand's. The way they curved in every which direction. The tiniest wrinkles seemed so big to my eyes, so big. His hard dwarfed mine as I ran my own fingers over his palm. I could feel the soft and calloused points in his hand under my fingertips. That's when I remembered how hard and calloused my own hands were. I remembered how many lives I had taken with these hands. How red they had been with others blood. I felt a wave a guilt come over me. My self doubt pushing against the wall of happiness. Like a mini battle of Thermopylae and the three hundred Spartans were losing. I felt like a murderer. I was a murderer. I sighed loudly and laid back down, my head was killing me. "What's wrong?" Michel looked down at me.

"My head hurts, but it's really nothing" I closed my eyes but all I could see was the faces of all the jumpers I have eliminated.

I guess Michel caught onto my lie because I felt him lay down beside me. His warmth radiating off of his skin. "You're keeping something from me" his lips touched the back of my ear "I'm here for you Katie, tell me"

I sighed again, and froze for a second to feel Michel's hard chest pressed against my cold back. I fit perfectly against him. I loved the man more than anything, but that feeling like I was hurting him flashed in my head. He had been shot long ago because of me. Almost died because of me. And here he was, laying here in his bed with me. Shouldn't I trust him? I had to. I loved him. I roll to face him. "I still feel like a killer. I feel guilty" I wasn't used to telling someone how I felt, the Paladin would just tell me to shut up and whack me with something.

Michel pulled me closer and defensively I placed my hands on his chest. It wasn't meant to push him away just to give me a few centimeters of space. "Katie. You're old life is over. You're not a killer anymore."

"That doesn't mean I don't still feel like one" I closed my eyes again feeling tired.

Michel's one hand covered one of mine I left on is chest. "I wish I could help you with those feelings...but I can't. All I can do is tell you I love you. Stay here and protect you"

Suddenly I started laughing "You just sounded like a bad 80's pop song" I didn't know why it was funny but maybe it was because I had been tired of feeling angry.

That mini battle in my head with my three hundred Spartan's seemed to be wining. I felt happy. It all just clicked, and I was happy. Or maybe I had finally snapped and was ready to go to the funny farm. I was betting on the funny farm. "Yeah" Michel smiled and brought one hand up to his lips.

I saw the deep scar on my hand. Now it was turning into a deep colour of my skin. Almost like a raised tan line that wouldn't go away. I took my hand back from him and held it up to my face. I had defeated Roland, and in turn gotten this deep scar in my hand. That was all. I was free and he was dead. I found it ironic that I was the one to kill him. The one he had so much power over and I had taken that knife and plunged it into this darkened form. "Katie" Michel's voice made me look up from the scar "I wanted to ask you something."

What would he ask me? Probably to go see my family again right? Or go to Sydney. "What is it?"

"Well I've been thinking for a while...and well most of your stuff is here...you spend most of the time here" he was cute when he stumbled on his words "Well...I'm asking if you would..."

"Move in with you?"

He smiled "Well, yeah"

I wrapped my arms around Michel's neck "I would be happy to"

Months had passed and the moving process was easy. Much of my things where scattered among Michel's houses. My family was fine with it. If I had promised to come see them once a week. I snuck in a few more than once a week. Nothing could keep me away from the beach. Michel either, he had picked up surfing like a robin to flying. I guess he much have had some crazy balance when it came to surfing. Millie and David always invited us over everytime the baby did something new. I didn't know why seeing a little boy figure out he had thumbs was so joyous but I found it ridiculously funny.

Yes, life was easy now. And after Michel had written his second book we didn't have to worry about money, even after Roland's credit card had been cancelled. The book was a hit and few off the shelves. Michel was living his dream as a writer. And I, well I was free and I was beyond happy for that. I was happy just being able to walk down the street and not have to be looking for someone. I could walk into stores without following anyone at all. I was happy. I laughed as Michel splashed some wet paint onto my face. "Sorry I slipped" what a lie.

I wouldn't take his obvious obliviousness to my amazing choice of colour. A deep ocean blue. We had decided to paint the whole house, top to bottom. A new start to our new lives in Scotland. "Bullshit" I laughed and whipped my brush at him, spraying paint all over his shirt.

He looked up from his ruined shirt, horrified...in a playful manner. "Look what you did."

"I slipped" I mocked his comment.

"Oh you slipped alright" he charged at me picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

I squealed in excitement. This game was mine, I jumped from his grasp and landed on the other side of the room on my stomach. "I win" I laughed.

"Hey no jumping, it's not fair" he pointed at me dangerously.

I jumped up toward him "life's not fair" and with that I dabbed some paint on his nose and jumped away.

He laughed before we both herd the phone ring and I jumped to the kitchen to pick up the phone "Hello?"

"_Hey Katie, umm came you come over?" _it was Millie, she sounded out of breath.

"Umm yeah, hold on I'll be there in a sec" I hung up the phone and called out for Michel.

"What is it?" he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Millie wants us to come over"

his browns knitted together "Now?"

I nodded and took his hand. Jumping had been much easier thanks to my workouts. I could now jump our car three times in one day. Next I was planing to try the Land Rover at my mom's house. It was bigger. Bulkier and much heavier. Michel landed with a grunt yet I was already heading for the house. Hoping that nothing was wrong. I couldn't handle the Paladin ripping my new life away so soon. "Millie?" I called out.

No answer. Shit. I readied myself for anything and slowly stalked around the house, cautious as I rounded corners and peered in few rooms. No one. Funny the one room she hadn't gotten to, the nursery. I called out again "Millie?"

Before I knew it she was already looking at me from the door, little Braydon in her arms "Jesus, Katie. Finally."

"What is it, is everyone alright?" I was vaguely aware that Michel was behind me.

Millie nodded feverishly "Everyone's fine, I just was scared."

"Of what?" I watched as she swayed the little boy in her arms.

"Watch" Millie placed Braydon in his crab, "Follow me"

We both did what she said and followed her out to the living room. Why would she call us here for nothing. Braydon hadn't learned anything new...well I didn't see the smiled that beamed from Millie when he did. I was confused when Millie stopped and looked down the hall. Then took a seat in the big recliner David usually sat in. "What are you doing?" Michel asked.

Millie lifted a finger then spoke "Braydon..." she whispered, almost calling.

"What about Braydon" I shook my head, confused as hell.

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard a small screech from down the hall and the tearing of time. Braydon was...all of a sudden Braydon's small form, all wrapped up in his blankets landed softly in Millie's arms.

I stared wide eyed at the small boy "He..."

"Jumped" Millie looked down at Braydon "he's been doing it for a week now. I thought it was just my head playing tricks on me, you know. He'd be in his chair on the table then on a chair. Small things but...he jumped into David and I's room yesterday. Braydon was lying in his crib before that"

"He's not even a year old and he's jumping" I whispered out.

"Isn't it normal?" Michel asked.

I knew Michel was clueless when it came out jumpers. Probably cause he'd only knew of what I had to tell him about people like me. I never told him any of the other things. "Jumpers don't usually jump until their around five maybe six years old."

Michel shook his head "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know..."

Michel seemed almost scared "have you told David yet?"

Millie nodded "Yes but he didn't know what to make of it either."

"So what do we do?" Michel asked again only this time taking my hand in his.

"I don't know" I felt useless...I wish I knew "There's not really a book or a manual about jumpers. Usually most of us just, kinda, learn to use it on our own."

"Didn't you learn, I mean you were with the Paladin, didn't they teach you a few things?" Michel seemed hesitant to ask such a question, but I knew it was for the best.

I shook my head "That was different, I already knew how to jump." I sighed and looked down at the newest jumper in our worlds.

A new baby boy with his future ahead of him. A future that none of us would know about until it happened. What this meant to us was unknown now. But in the future we would know. I looked up a Millie who was staring at me. I gave a reasuing smile before crossing the room in front of her and ran my hand softly over the baby's exposed fingers. I dwarfed his little hand against my long fingers, scared from battles, from my life. I didn't want that for my family, not for this innocent little boy. In my head I vowed to keep the little boy safe along with his mother and father. I sighed and kneeled in front of Millie, "It looks like we'll just have to wait..."

_**The End...**_

_**...for now**_


End file.
